Are we Enemies?
by MistakenLove
Summary: A girl facing troubles that are too much to deal with. Yet, one of those troubles is him. Can enemies become lovers? TristanOC, LancelotOC. Complete Look out for the sequel Enemies of Light.
1. Prologue

review please, but be nice this is my first fanfic!

Emilee, Lauren, Kimmerlee, Samah, Natalie, and her younger sister Selene were once again around a fire set for them by Estel. Together they sat near it warming up in the winters' weather braiding each others hair. Around them many other fires were set where other woads sat and talked amongst eachother.

"I'm worried, Estel is taking too long. Why has Merlin called him?" asked Samah as she messed with a stick by her. The other girls just looked at the ground. None of them knew what was really going on, but they knew something was up. Selene suddenly stood up and started dancing around the fire as a tribe elder came up to them under the trees.

He looked over towards Natalie and started to speak. "Merlin will like to speak with you, come with me." Natalie stood up and followed the man past the groups of woads that stared at her as she passed. The elder led her to a opening where many other elders and some other warriors awaited her to show up. Together they looked at her as Merlin's daughter started to speak.

"We sent out a scout to see if the romans were leading an attack on here once again. It has been two days and the man hasn't returned. We all have agreed to send you and a companion to go." Natalie looked around at the semi-circle of woads in front of her. These were her people, she would do what she could. As quickly as she had came she nodded and prepared to bow, but before she could an arrow went through the trees and embeded the one next to her. Guinevere, Merlin's daughter, looked at Natalie and motioned for her to run and get her friends and sister, then fight.

She started a run through the woods that the elder had led her to. Behind her she could here Guinevere following. When she got to the fire her firends and sister were still sitting there. _They haven't noticed anything! But the battle hasn't reached here yet_, she thought. Natalie grabbed Selene's arm and gave her to Kimmerlee. "You are not a fighter take my sister as far away as you can with yourself. Samah," she turned towards her best friend. "Lead them to a safe haven and then come back to fight." Natalie kissed her sister's cheek then grabbed her double blades and ran. After her went Lauren, Emilee, and Gwen.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Samah could barely see in front of her, but she knew where she as going atleast. Running past trees, she noticed that they were spreading apart and she knew they were getting close to an opening.

"My...where are you going little lady?" a huge roman guy, three times Samah's size grabbed hold of her stomach and hauled her on his back. The man started heading towards the opening with Samah as she yelled back to Kimmerlee and Selene, who had came into veiw. "Go the other way!" yelled Samah in her native tongue. The man holding her turned around to look at who she was speaking to, but Kimmerlee and Selene had already dissapeared.

The roman man looked at Samah and a grin came across his face. "Now, we can have a little fun with you bitch." he said heading towards fellow guards. Immediatly he started to give orders. "Give me a rope!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Natalie was killing off the romans with the quickness , but she had a feeling something had gone wrong with Samah and her sister. Looking around she saw some of her fellow warriors doing fine against the romans so she quietly slipped away. She rushed past the bodies and folowed the route she thought that Samah would have most likely taken. A few yards away she heard a few roman men laughing, suspisious she got closer to the laughs and hid behind a tree.

Her mouth dropped open, hanging from a tree she saw a rope that led down to Samah, with it around her neck, standing on a horse. In an instant she pulled out her bow and shot the three romans in front of her. Yet, about ten still lived. They turned around and turned to her. Quickly she shot another two. _Eight left to go, _she thought. The romans started heading for her, forgetting about Samah.

Natalie pulled out her double blades and started killing the romans. She took down two when she pulled out her dagger to cut Samahs rope before the horse fled. She threw it, but missed.

Forgetting about the men for a second, one was about to strike her. Within seconds the man fell down and out of the corner of her eye she saw Samah throw the dagger saving her life, before the horse fled from under Samah leaving Natalie killing off the romans as fast as she could.

When she finished them off she ran over to Samah whos body was hanging lifeless from the rope. Out of the trees ran Emilee and Lauren who saw the body and stood there still. "They retreated, but our numbers dropped...rapidly..." Lauren stopped as her voice cracked on the last word. She looked up at Samah, "Where is Kim and Selene?"

Natalie forgot about them totally, remembering them she answered, "I don't know.." Yet secretly, Natalie vowed never to let anyone she ever cared about die before she was in her grave.

During this time...

Kimmerlee and Selene had been running for sometime and were very tired. Together they sat on the ground holding eachother. Before each could say anything a stick cracked behind them. They jumped up to find a man about Kimmer's age standing in front of them.

"You aren't woads are you?" he asked. Kimmer could easily pass as roman if she wanted to. She had long straight blonde hair and grey-blue eyes, but then Selene had drak raven colored hair and misty green eyes. Hopefully, she could trick the boy.

"No, I'm Kimmerlee from Rome, 17 summers, this is Selene from.." Kim had to think of something to save them. "Selene from Natin, a small island off of Ireland, 5 winters old." She explained.

Suprisingly the boy smiled, "Pelej, a knight for my friend Arthur, 19 summers old, from Sarmatia." Kim looked at this boy and something in her told her she could trust him. "Come with me ladies, my friends and I will take you to Hadrian's wall." he said as the two girls followed him to other older teens on horses, looking way friendlier than the romans.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

sry if it sucked, ill try better next time its 4:00 in the morning and i have gotten no sleep at all! rview but no flames


	2. The funeral

Disclaimer: I only own Emilee, Natalie, Lauren, Kimmerlee, Selene, Estel, and Pelej. Yet, I wish I owned the knights! Especially Tristan!

Chapter 2-The funeral.

Natalie, Lauren and Emilee sat down upon some huge stones near a small lkae right between a woodland area and stared at a tree. None of them were smiling, but anyone could tell they were sad. Sad because of hat they had lost.

"God damn Romans, those fat pigs! They took it all, our land, our beds, our peoople even! Next they are going to start turning into us!" yelled Emz(emilee) she wasn't that happy. Natalie sat quietlyplaying with her new shoulder length hair and Emz shook her chin haired length. Just yesterday night, both had cut their hair in memory of Samah, who was agreat friend to them both. Lauren didn't cut her hair though, she liked it the way it was. Death or not.

No one had really spoke since the attack last night, others had came up to them sending wishes and junk, but the girls didn't speak to one another. All except Emz, who was litterally yelling her lungs out to the tree.

Lauren had cried, while Emz yelled, and Naz(natalie) just sat there, staring at nothing in particular. The girls has seperated rom their tribe to think for a bit while other survivors rebuilt the village. Right now of anyone with Roman blood would've came into view, they would have long been dead. Yet, everything as quiet.

Still Samah's body swung from the tree, none of the girl's had the pride to move it. Without thinking Naz got up and took a dagger out and went over tothe body and rope. "What are you doing?" yelled Emz, coming up behind Naz as she pulled out her dagger and cut down the rope and held the body in her arms. Naz looked at the two girls.

"We just can't stare at her body like this, we will bury her than stare at the grave. It's less depressing." said Naz as she started walking up a little hill north of the lake. Lauren took out her sword and laid it on the hill. She looked down at it and wondered what a grave with no sword would look like.

"We shouldn't give her her sword on the grave, but in the ground with her." she mentioned thinking about what it would look like in her head. She lloked at both at Emz and Naz as she waited for them to start to dig the hole for the body.

"I'm sorry, but we are not burying her. We are going to leave her body on ths hill, sword through her heart." Naz told the two. "It is the death I once told her I wanted and she said she would want the same." This yime she laid the body down and grabbed Samah's sword. Quickly she dug it into the girl's heart and plastered it into the ground extremely deep.

"Smart," started Lauren, "no one can ever have the heart to pull out the sword to take the body away and she will fade happily in peace under the sky fully." Lauren went into a song and Emz joined. It was a song about a maiden that died at a young age and she had black hair that was long and straight and yellow eyes. Just like Samah. Just like Samah, thought Naz.

"Welcome to Hadrian's wall, Selene and Kimm." said Pelej as they alked through a second set of gates and headed into a small town. They looked around and found it quite fitting. "I will get you rooms and you xan find friends and travel the town and if you ever need anything...ask Jols here." He pointed to a guy taming down a horse.

"Where would you be?" asked the little Selene. pelej looked back to her and said, "I have a five year mission to go on in some other outposts witht he rest of the knights. I guess I will see you then!" he said before heading away after giving them each a hug.

It wouldn't be the best, but atleast they had a living.


	3. Many Meetings

**Disclaimer**- I only own Emz, Naz, kim, lauren, and other characters that will come in later chapters and are not mentioned in the movie.

_Chapter 3: Many meetings_.

**six years later...**

Together the woad girls and about thirty other woads were heading down south close to the edge of the trees. Rumor had it that the wall sent out some knights to see if the woads were acting up and if they were to put a stop to it.

Naz had been quieter than usual, atleast more than she was before. They had been heading south for one day so far and they were getting close to the wall, way too close. "If we don't see anything within another couple hours we must head back. We can't go searching for something that isn't there." said Emz getting fustrated with going so far south and not finding anything. Lauren looked at her and let out a sigh.

"We will stop here for a minute to discuss plans!" she yelled making all the woads stop and head towards her. Everyone was worried Gwen and Naz had gone out not too long ago to search and hadn't been back yet. Suddenly they heard people running towards them. Quickly, they pulled out their knives waiting for the people to aproach, but it was only Gwen and Naz.

"They are about ten minutes south of us. We keep going south to we meet them!" said Gwen motioning for everyone to follow her. But before anyone could Naz nodded her head. "No, we run straight past them. They would think we are going to attack the wall and follow in the open. We stop and they keep going. We attack from behind." Emz nodded and clapped her hands.

"Move out!" she yelled as everyone started running. Ten minutes later Naz could see nine figures trampling north. She knew it was them so she ran faster telling the woads to follow.

The knights and Kim were heading north looking for woads acting up. It was amazing how the knights had actually let her come above the wall with them for once. She was never aloud to. The knight,Pelej, said that it was too dangerous. Yet, to her it didn't seem dangerous just beautiful. Just like how she remebered it.

Suddenly a wind went through the air. It was a strong one that acted as if it was sent to cover up a sound. The sound of people running. Tristan looked to the forest. He saw dark figures running south. He wondered why, the woads never ventured so far south. Thinking on this he looked back to the trees. The people running were woads, woads heading for the wall!

Suprisingly he wasn't the only one to notice because the others had started galloping down to where they had came from. Following he saw the figures stop, then he saw others start running again while some stayed. He was actually confused of who they were going to attack.

"Arthur...stop" That's all Tristan had to say because Arthur commanded everyone to stop. Kim looked around at the knights. She was confused at why they had stopped. Yet,Galahad beat her to asking. "Why have we stopped? They are heading for the wall!" he yelled, his voice pretty loud.

Once he finished they could all hear steps running towards them as if people were coming. They all looked around but saw nothing. "What is this magic?" asked Lancelot. He was getting very impatient about the whole rumor about woads attacking like crazy in the north. Suddenly out of no where woads came out screaming at them, baring their teeth.

Tristan pulled out his bow and shot two arrows at once and hit two guys in the chests. Kim looked around at the scene. There was blood squirting everywhere. She thought she was about to get sick.

**Kimmerlee's POV**

Eww...Lancelot just litterally tore apart someone's throat. I'm getting sick from the sight of it. Oh! Eww..he has chunks of meat and blood on his face. Disgusting! This is so not amazing like Natalie would explain it. But then she was the crazy one.

Tristan is a good fighter. I'm amazed of how he could swing his sword and just kill his enemy as smoothly as if it was a dance.

Galahad, he's in the right mind. Atleast he's not killing...but I don't think your suppose to run away from the guy.

Wait! That is so not a guy! That is a girl! A short haired one that could pass as the devil's wife, but she is indeed a woman. Yikes! she just looked at me! I hope she doesn't come after me next...I'll be dead within seconds. Luckily Galahad is smart enough to run.

I still don't understand the meaning of this battle thing...I am woad, but I wasn't brought up a fighter.

What is that horrid smell? Now I know what it is, that big ugly brute. Why does he think he's so tuff? Standing over me like that!

SMACK!

That bloody bastard! Never smack me in the face! I went to pull out my dagger but god why the hell am I so slow at these things? That smelly pig had a knife above me ready to kill. He's going to kill me...I'm going to die! I screamed as the blood soaked knife came down on me and sliced my arm and he jolted it to hit my breast, but he fell to the ground.

In his throat was a long beautiful dagger. I looked around for my saviour and I saw that girl, the short haired one. Her eyes were bright green. They reminded me of Selene's so much...I wondered if that was Na...I was distracted when I heard a cry of pain.

By being wrapped up in my own thoughts,I didn't notice that the girl had been stabbed in the leg by Tristan. The girl turned around and faced him. She pulled out her two long swords and my heart jumped.

**Arthur's POV**

I watched helplessly as Kimmerlee was going to get killed by that man, but something stopped him. He fell to the ground with a long dagger through his neck. I turned around to

see who threw it and I saw a woad. She had short dark hair that had some braids here and there. It reminded me of Tristan's. Her aim reminded me of him too. The girl kept eye contact with Kimmerlee for a long time. Kimmer looked deep in thought about something while I saw anger swipe throught the girls' eyes,then it went blank. Lifeless. As if for that one moment in time she let go one feeling and that was it. I wondered how she felt.

Quickly I went back to fighting. I grabbed a man by the hair and slit his throat as I swiped my sword across anothers chest deep as the one with the slit throat went to the ground. I turned around to look back at Kimmerlee. She was popped out of her thoughts when Tristan dug a dagger into the saviours leg. The girl didn't fall but I saw that she was in pain.

Not afraid she pulled out her two swords on Tristan. God that girl was dumb and had no idea that that man was a high skilled knight. I felt bad for her. I looked around and some woads were fleeing away. I wished that the girl would follow them.

Her and Tristan started to fight. Each blocking eachothers blows. She was good, she even got to hit Tristan in the arm and leg and he hadn't hit her once. Yet, I saw her stumble while turning around and Tristan smashed a blow in her side. The girl jumped in pain and fell to the ground.

Why doesn't she just leave? I felt so bad,she just saved Kimmerlee and now she was going to die for nothing. Did Tristan even notice the girl had just saved a great friend?

The girl got up and the fight went on. The woads had left and the only one that was left was her, fighting Tristan. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl with long brown hair pop from the trees and she ran towards the scene, axe raised. But she stopped, a few steps away from me when she saw Kimmerlee. They just stared at eachother.

I put my attention back on the fight. Tristan hit the girl again and she recoverd quickly and went after him in such speed and anger I thought it was the end for him. But then, I heard Kimmerlee scream.

**Normal POV**

"Stop! Natalie, stop it! Don't you kill him!" Everyone froze. Tristan stopped blocking and the girl stopped slashing at his sword. The girl turned around and looked at Kim. Nothing showed on her face, she was good with concealing emotions unlike some. Kimmerlee started

to cry and ran up to the girl and hugged her. Kim was hugging the girl, but the girl just stood there. She showed no emotion at all of happiness.

Through the line of the knights came the long haired girl. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Kimmerlee left the frozen picture of the girl and ran to her other friend. The girl known as Natalie, from what Kimmerlee had said, spoke up in her native language, "We thought you were dead." She said it with such dullness tht the knights would have guessed it a threat if Kim hadn't smiled.

Kim looked at the knights and jumped up and down. "Well loyal knights who almost killed my friends. These are my old comrads." She said smiling. "This is Lauren, a beautiful singer, dancer, and well warrior I guess!" Lauren giggled along with Kimmerlee. The knights just stood there, confused.

"And this is Natalie, but please call her Naz, she doesn't like her full name. Now, Naz is a great warrior, protector, and ma...well whatever else she is. But please don't try to talk to her, she doesn't talk much. Well, atleast she didn't talk a lot long ago."

"Don't worry. She's still the opposite of you." said an unknown voice. Kimmerlee turned around. "Oh Emilee! Dear knights, this is Emz, she is a great healer and some what of a fighter but she is great once you get to know her." The girl now known to the knights as Emz had chin lengthed dark blonde hair.

Every year since the day Samah had fallen, Emilee and Natalie had kept their hair the same length. Even though it was strange, they kept it like that. Just for Samah's memory.

Kimmerlee looked around at her friends. One was missing, the one that helped her escape the Roman attack with Selene years before. "Where is my dear Samah, my favorite of you all?" she asked. Naz looked at her, you couldn't see it but she had a great rage go through her but she settled it down.

"She's dead." said Naz suprisingly. "To bad to, it's pathetic how she died. I would have been much happier if you would've taken her place." Kimmerlee let hate run through her eyes. She wanted to be more like Naz, to be able to conceal her emotions and let no one know how she felt. Kim knew what Naz was speaking of and she knew just when Samah had died.

"She died a hero. Plus, it wasn't like I could have stayed and fought them for her escape. I wouldn't have standed a chance!" yelled Kimmerlle tears in her eyes. Her best friend was dead and she was getting blamed.

"Well, she didn't stand much a chance either!" said Naz, not really yelling but loud enough to make Tristan's hawk fly away.

"Fine!" started up Kimmerlee, "Why don't I just get off my lazy ass and go find them would that make you better? Hey, I'll probably die, but who knows! If she died I would too since she was the best fighter for Merlin! No one cares about me!" Kimmerlee was so angry at Naz she could have killed her.

"She wasn't a good fighter, she boasted on the way she fought. Plus, you can't kill those romans anyway, they're dead." said Emilee trying to calm down the two. "You must have magic Kim, this is the most Naz talked in the last six years!"

"How are they dead Emilee? According to miss im-so-moody-and-I-love-to-hurt-people, they couldn't be defeated by Samah so who beat them? A horse?" Scowled Kimmerlee, she wasn't happy.

"Actually, I killed them. One by one with help from Gwen on some. So just shut the

fuck up and go back to your new life with a bunch of rotten scum Romans!" with that Naz walked off through th line of stunned and confused knights.

"Kimmerlee, why don't we sleep out here tonight so you can deal with your friends okay?" offered Arthur as his knights nodded. Emz looked up, "There will be now need for that. I sent the warriors back to Merlin with the aid of Gwen. We go with you Kimmerlee, atleast for now. And Natalie is coming too."

Naz stopped and tuned around and walked up to Lauren and waited next to her. Arthur looked at them and said, "You must chnage when we get passed the wall. You cannot be seen a lot like that and I must of forgot my manners." He went to his horse and got on it then road over to the girls. "I am Arhtur Castus. These are my knights Gawain, Galahad, Bors, Dagonet, Lancelot, Pelej, and Tristan."

With that he gave the girls horses, each for a pair. So Lauren and Kimmerlee got on one and galloped away while Emz joined Naz on one and ignored her looks of protest.

Behind them a couple of eyes were starring them down. Lancelot was looking at them with curiousity, Dagonet was looking at their wounds and was nodding his head, Galahad was staring contently at Lauren and kept occupied on her face and hair, while Tristan looked at them searching for lines of mistrust. He believed they all would mean no harm, including Kimmerlee who he had known for a while, but his glance stayed on Natalie the longest.

He couldn't read her at all. She was able to hide emotions and she didn't talk much so he could find out anything at all. It angered him some to know that this girl could most likely killhim and he didn't know what she thought of any of them.

Knowing she was being watched, Natalie looked over to her on-looker, but he did not look away. "The wall!" yelled Galahad as Lauren looked amazed and Emilee quite pleased. Yet, Naz was disgusted at it. That wall had given her the loss of having the freedom that she should of had, hhe freedom to roam around alone and being safe. Even looking at the gates open made her want to spit and she did, right at the bottom of a romans feet.

_Well ya...I hope you like it and rview! plz no flamrz! I might update soon...I want to get three chapters up by the end of the week since next weekend my brother has a hockey tournament that I must attend! Well good bye for now readers!_


	4. First Fight

**Disclaimer**-I only own Natalie, Emilee, Lauren, Kimmerlee, and Pelej!

Luckily for Natalie, the roman wasn't some huge ugly, it was a woman. The girl just blinked and had a frown upon her face. _What were her knights doing with those things? _She thought to herself. Not minding the thoughts going through her head the girl looked up to the knights. They all looked a bit relieved she didn't blow off on the girl, she was happy she didn't too. The women didn't look like the usual ones you would like to get into fights with.

Staring at each of the new-comers she noticed how relieved they were that no roman army had shot them down. Actually the girl wished they would have. Her eyes once again rested on the girl who spitted at her feet. She would give her a piece of her mind. "Excuse me, my lady, you seemed to have sent your spit the wrong way and I do hope you apologize." said the girl with some kind of smile on her face acting like she was higher than Natalie.

"I am no lady, roman," Natalie started out disgusted, " my people do not call their women ladies unless they are of some importance. And I will not be apologizing, my lady, for I sent my spit right where I wanted it to land." Natalie started to get off the horse as the other girls became very uncomfortable and Emilee put her hand to her head and nodded it from side to side. _Why does she do this? _she thought.

Lancelot came over to them and helped them all of their horses. "Kim's friends...if I were you I wouldn't let little Lancelot there help you. If he gets you off your horse next he'll try getting you in bed!" stated the one Gawain, as the knights laughed all except two. "Yet, watch Gawain too, he might try it also." said the one next to Gawain known as Galahad. Everyone started laughing again. Yet, the girl's didn't.

"How do you find that humorous?" asked Lauren. She didn't quite catch on things often. "And whatever would they be trying to do?" she asked while taking a step back. Kimmerlee started to crack up as did some of the knights.

Emilee looked like she was going to break down, she had no patience and she was tired and wanted to get of her woad clothes for war before arrows went right through their hearts. She started to notice that they were starting to get noticable looks by soldiers. She tapped Natalie in the arm to show her when she noticed that Natalie had already noticed the gazes.

Natalie could remember some of the faces of who they had fought before and she knew some must have remembered theirs. "Arthur, they must change." came a voice from the back of the line of knights. Of course, Natalie noticed it as the knight that had ruined her leg.

Arthur ordered Dagonet to take the girls to Kimmerlee's room to treat their wounds and to send maids to give them dresses. The girls one by one started to follow Dagonet to an inn. Natalie was the last to follow and winced in pain as she started to walk and laid weight on the leg that had been stabbed. She stopped and looked at it. The wound was very deep and hadn't gotten much better. Yet, she knew there was nothing she could do to fix that so she set off after her friends.

Natalie tried to walk but it didn't help much. She had tears in her eyes from the pain. She was about to fall when someone tugged her arm and put it over their shoulder and held her up with the other hand. They started to help her walk and took her all the way to Kimmerlee's room.

Lancelot looked down at the girl. She wanted to know why this man helped her, why he was being so nice when he didn't have to. "Thank you." Natalie was able to get it out. "You should be glad that I said that to you I haven't said it in the last 7 years." Lancelot looked up to her. "Come with me." he said leading her away to a different room. He put her down on the bed and started to clean her wound.

"I am Lancelot, which you might know." he said while cleaning the wound and tying a cloth around it. Natalie looked up at him, confused but not showing it. "Why are you bring so nice?" she asked as he sat next to her.

"I would tell you but you might think I am crazy!" he laughed. He got up and went to a dresser. Quietly he started searching through it. "No body knows what crazy is till they have lived my life." said Natalie, only stating the truth.(in the next few chapters you will learn a bit more on her past life and some in this chapter.)

"You remind me of my best friend from Sarmatia. Her name was Kay, and you remind me so much of her. I look at you and I see her! She was like a sister to me, even though she wasn't my blood. I look at you and I see her. Now that she is dead I look at you and I want you to take her place and for you to be my friend, one of my best, my sister!" yelled Lancelot. Natalie could hear the pain in his voice. Somehow she felt sorry for him.

"That is why I didn't argue with Arthur about you all coming to the wall because I hoped you were her! That is why the others didn't neither, I would always tell them the stories of my best friend back in Sarmatia, my sister, to me you are somehow. Tell me are you really Briton, do you rememeber at all if you were ever there in Sarmatia, with me?" he asked. Natalie looked at him. Yet, she had no memory of that at all.

"I was born in Briton, I have always lived in Briton, I am me, not this girl from Sarmatia that was like a sister to you. I am sorry." whispered Natalie. It hurt her to know that she brought pain to this man. "Yet, I could become that. I would love to be your friend, yet I do not trust the other knights, but by knowing this and seeing that you have been through pain and still open only towards me, I am willing to be you friend." said Natalie actually smiling for once in a long time.

"It is nice to know it, friend." said Lancelot as he handed her a forest green dress. "It once belonged to a barmaid. Don't ask how I got it but you can have it." After that he walked out of the room as she started to get dressed into the dress that he had given her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the hall where the round table was located the knights sat ready for an usual meeting. Once Lancelot entered the meeting started. "So Lancelot, was she your friend that was like a sister? You discribed her exactly how that girl looks. Is she her?" asked Gawain wanting to know.

Lancelot looked at him sadly, "That is not her, Kay had a tattoo on her hand that was red and had circles inside cirlces. She doesn't have it and she is pure woad. So no, but we are friends and I have a feeling that she will replace Kay. Again I will have a sister." Lancelot than took his seat and looked up to Arthur.

"These are Kimmerlee's friends and she does trust them, but do we? I believe they can help all of Briton and lead us to the end of all battles with woads, but then they could bring us into a major war. Should be trust them?" asked Arthur as he stared around the table at his knights.

"No" said a voice. Arthur set his gaze on Tristan. "Why not Tristan?" wondered Arthur as the knight shook his head. "I do not trust the one." piped up Tristan as he looked at Lancelot.

Lancelot stood up. "I disagree, I trust her!" he yelled at Tristan. Tristan suddenly stood up but didn't yell back he just gave Lancelot a death glare, but Lanelot did not sit down or back away. Suddenly the hall doors opened and Jols came in.

"Should I allow the girls in Arthur?" asked Jols as he stared at Tristan and Lancelot questioningly. "Yes please Jols." nodded Arthur as he noticed Tristan's hand head down to where his dagger was.

Moments later the woad girls came in and stood in front of the table. Lauren looked at the table amazed not paying attention to the two knights standing up glaring at eachother. "Wow...what is that thing?" she asked mouth wide open. Galahad chuckled and looked at her. "You've never seen a table?" he asked quite suprised. Lauren nodded her head no.

"I have heard of them but I have never seen one. Only high woads get to actually use them." She said as she looked at it still. The knights shook their heads. Were the woads at all civilized in anyway?

"Welome Ladies." said Arthur. Natalie gave him a evil glance and then went back to looking at the wall. "The knights and I have all decided that if you wish you can stay at the wall." Arthur finished and looked at them. All the girls but one looked happy, Kimmerlee looked at Arhtur and smiled the biggest smile she ever could.

"Why? Why do you trust us? Aren't we enemies?" said Natalie in a louder and harsher tone. Everyone looked her, even the girls gave her a glare that said, **Just shut up!** "We never said we trusted you." everyone looked to the dark figure that was Tristan. Him and Natalie just stared at eachother for what seemed like a very long time.

"You shouldn't use _we_. One of you I trust, as he does me." scowled Natalie. Never did she let anyone tell her off and in a arguement she was always the last one to say something.

Tristan looked at her. "He was a coward." Natalie felt something rush up inside her. Never did anyone insult a person that just treated her like an ally and insult them. Not knowing what she was saying she spoke up. "Never talk about my brother like that" she said anger showing in her voice.

"He is no more of your brother than he is mine." said Tristan stating the truth. Natalie pulled her hands into a fist. "He may not be my brother by blood, but I beleive that someday the gods will call him my brother." Snorted Natalie staring at Tristan then looking away and then putting her eyes on him to meet his.

"He is the first man to ever treat me right, the first man to ever say, 'you are my friend, you make it feel like I have a sister again. You have my trust.' That is somehting to me and say what you want just go burn in hell!" yelled Natalie as she headed for the door and opened it.

"No, you go" said Tristan still trying to stay calm. Natalie turned to look at him. "Well I have already been there!" and with that she headed out the door and slammed it shut.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That had to be the first time in awhile that you have lost your cool Tristan." said Gawain as he drank from his cup. Lancelot looked at Tristan one last time and also headed out of the door.

Emilee looked around at the rest of the knights. "I'm sorry for her behavior, she hasn't always been like that. I mean she use to be afraid to talk, it must be the pressure of seeing Kimmerlee after she thought she was dead." with that Emilee headed out the door followed by Lauren.

KImmerlee looked at her friends. The knights have always been loyal to her. "Tristan, my friends are able to be trusted, they just need time to prove it." she said smiling slightly. "You started to trust me over time and they are no diiferent from me."

"We did not know you were woad." he said and with that he walked out of the room. Pelej got up and walked up to KImmerlee. "He's right you never told us and it wasn't easy to assume when you look nothing like them." Kimmerlee looked at him and she felt hurt. To her it felt like he couldn't talk about her people, like her kind were under him. This got her mad and she walked away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well yeah thats chapter 4 and its up very late. I know it may suck but you can review and tell me how i can make it better! Chapter 5 should be up by the end of the week. I'm gonna update more often!

Also you might find the first 5 chapters confusing but once Natalie's past is revealed you will know why she acts the way she does and why Lancelot is the first guy to ever trust her. It has alot to do with her childhood and father. Yet she doesn't end up with Lancelot in the end. I have the couples sorted out!

karissa


	5. Truth

**_Disclaimer_**- I only own the characters that aren't in the movie!

**Adriagh**- I'm sorry it's confusing but this is my frst fanfic and I'm making up things as I go along so I'll try to improve with less confusion.!

**Lucillaq**-Thank you so much for reviewing and I love yourstories, they are so much better than mine! so grea job and yay! But your right this may turn out to be a Tristan/Natalie Fanfic but the ending isn't going to be a happy one, but the all the knights do live!

Finally I am updating! I've been so busy and this chapter isn't very long but it took me forever to write! I have like 7 rough drafts and I hated them all so I just chose this one and here it is!

Chapter 5-Truth

Natalie was rushing down the hall trying to find her way to Lancelot's room. She was really stressed out. Lancelot trused her why didn't the others? She wasn't a bandit or rogue, yet she was a woad. Woads didn't quite get along with Romans and Sarmations, but couldn't they make an exception for her and her friends?

Finally she found the room and shook the locked door. Annoyed she finally kicked the door down and sat on a chair next to the bed. Minutes later Lancelot came in. He layed down on the bad and looked up at the ceiling. "Why am I the only man that ever trusted you?"he asked still staring at the ceiling. Natalie looked at him, but didn't answer him.

When she finally did she went on for a while. "When liitle my mother died when I was five. Or atleast I think she did. Together me and her lived alone up in north Britian away from Romans, Celts, and danger. I barely remember her, but she intrigued me. One day she went down to a lake to get washed. I waited in our cave for days. She never returned.

"I lived on my own for months until one day when Merlin came to me. He told me to tell him what happened. I told him of Helsin, my mother. He said he knew her and took me to my father.

"I found out that when I was born my mothr ran away with me, to protect me I suppose. My father was woad, as I found out my mother was. I also had an elder brother named Nilon.

"I became friends with Lauren and them. I remember ho nice they were to me. Yet my father would abuse me when he saw me with them. Hew would hurt me when I didn't do my duties, whenI didn't act how he anted me to. He wanted me to be just like Faliwa, his new found love. But I wouldn't do it." Natalie stopped and looked up at the ceiling too.

Lancelot looked over at her. "What did he do to you, your father?" Natalie looked at Lancelot and their eyes connected. Lancelot saw fear.

"He would tie me up, cut me, starve me, beat me, yell, whatever he could do." Natalie looked away and chewed on her bottom lip. Lancelot looked back up at the ceiling and asked, "What happened to him?" For some reason he wantd to kill that man.

"My brother killed him. It is a tradition to kill you master once you can defeat them." answered Natalie playing with the dress Lancelot had let her borrow. "Who is your master?" asked Lancelot curiously. Natalie shut her eyes and opened them a couple of times. "My brother." That is all she said to him.

"Did h abuse you too? asked Lancelot, anger swishing through him. Yet, Natalie didn't answer. Lancelot got up and walked over to kneel next to the chair Natalie sat in. "Tell me." he demanded in a harsher voice than he intended. "I do not count Nilon as my brother, I was only his apprentice and him my master. We were not related in any way in my mind. Nilon did abuse me though, but he ahd reasons to."

Lancelot looked at her, not quite understanding. "Why am I the only man to ever trust you?" he looked her in the eye, begging for an answer.

Natalie took in a deep breath and told Lancelot all the she knew. "My father and brother didn't trust me because they thought I would tell people of what they did to me. So they punished me more and more and threatened me that if I told, many terrible things will happen.

"Merlin doesn't trust me, I can see it in the way he looks at me. I think he believes I can bring down the woad and hurt them when we go to win our land. Yet, I want the land too, why would I give it to those I hate? But the woads always made sure I didn't take charge of battles and tribes. They wouldn't even let me scout on my own. They would send others with me.

"Take my friends for example, sometimes I'm not even sure if I have their trust. Years ago they would never let me do anything that I could mess up. I wonder how they felt when I killed our own kind a couple of times." Natalie finished and stood up. "I'm going for a walk." With that Natalie left Lancelot thinking about what she had said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A half hour later Lancelot headed down to the tavern to speak with the knights about Natalie.

As he entered the tavern he yelled, "Knights, I must see you all now in the gardens!" Bors looked at the knights as they started to head towards the door. He looked over to his best friend Dagonet, "I think little Lancey is spending to much time with Arthur. I think they should try to keep some distance." chuckled Bors as Dagonet shook his head and let a smile appear on his face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got to the garden Lancelot stood in front of them pacing back and forth. "Why don't you trust Natalie?" Lancelot looked up at the knights. Pelej put a hand through his hair and looked at Lancelot. "She nearly killed Tristan! She's dangerous!" he screamed moving his hands over his face. Lancelot knew how close Pelej and Tristan were, but still that was when they were enemies! Atleats now some trust could be shead.

Gawain looked around at his fellow knights and mentioned, "She is a bit frightening and she doesn't seem to trust us." Bors nodded in agreement and so did Galahad.

Lancelot let out a long sigh and stopped pacing. "Do you know why she acts the way she does? When she was young she was-" Bors cut him off with saying, "Lancelot, you've known her for about a day and your getting way to close to her. You already know her whole life story!" Hearing Bors speak about that made Gawain and Galahad chuckle.

"The reason she is like that is because she was abused by her fathera nd brother when young!" yelled Lancelot. The knights could get on his nerves when they ere joking and he was serious.

he knights turned quiet, except for two who were Tristan and Dagonet. Dagonet looked to Lancelot. "How do you know? Have you seen scars?" Tristan nodded and spoke up, "Words do bring lies." Dagonet looked t Tristan. Tristan could tell that he was concerned for the girl but worried that she was lying. As was he, but why was he concerned for her?

She's not lying but we shouldn't talk about her. You don't have to trust us. Giving Trust is a weakness." The knights turned around to see Emilee walking towards them. She looked to Lancelot and he held her gaze.

"I didn't mean to call you weak, but we shouldn't talk about her, she'll find out somehow." said Emilee, not looking away from Lancelot. The knights nodded and walked away towards the tavern, except for Tristan who wen tthe other way.

Out of the darkness Arthur headed towards the frozen statues of Lancelot and Emilee. "Hello Lancelot," he looked towards Emilee, "Emilee." he greeted and she bowed her head some. She looked toward the two men and bowed her head some and walked off.

_God I hate the romans_. That's all she could think of. Wanting to see what the men were doing she turned back and looked at Lancelot who was still staring at her. With a slight smile she skipped back to the inn.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Lancelot left Arthur stood in the gardens alone thinking about the way Emilee and Lancelot were staring at each other when he came up to them. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "The man shouldn't let women get to him."

Arthur turned around to see Bors laughing. Arhtur shook his head and smiled. He would have to speak to Lancelot about his feelings for that girl. Usually he hated the woads. Arhtur said his good-byes to Bors and went back to his room to think.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Finally! well now I must start up on chapter 6! The next chapter is going to be probably way better than the rest and way longer! _

_We will get to meet Jols, and things start to change between Natalie and Tristan! hehe lol_

_well review and tell me how I could make this better please or just review and say it sux! lol_

_-MistakenLove_


	6. AN I will update soon

Hello dear readers,

I am truly sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I promise I will soon! I've been working on chapter six for awhile because it's one of my longest and I'm trying to make it the best one I can. But I promise I will have it up by the middle of this week or atleast by friday. Yet, I think you will all forgive me for not updating in so long because I think chapter six is going to be my favorite, one because we meet Jols, two we get some Tristan/Natalie romance and hate, plus we meet some nasty Romans that try to do some inappropriate stuff...oh yes, so I hope to have the chapter up soon and I thank **Tari and Lucillaq** for reviewing!

_MistakenLove_


	7. Life at the wall and its' Ending

_Finally I update for all! lol, sorry for the long, long wait, yet here I am back again_!

_**Review answers!**_

**Tari Melwasul**- _Do not worry, I will keep writing this story. When I promise another chapter, there will be another chapter. Yet, this one took so long for me to update because I had a serious case of writer's block._

**Lucillaq**-_Thanx for saying I am a good writer, i really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter._

**Disclaimer- I own nothing at all! I only own the characters that were not in the movie**.

_Hopefully everyone will be happy with this update. i really tried my best to get this chapter up before tomorrow. _

**Chapter #6-Life at the wall and its' Ending**

The knights had been sent on the mission only a week ago and the girls were already bored. They sat in their room that they shared, braiding eachothers hair how they did back when they lived with the woads.

The knights were actually only suppose to be gone for three days, yet they had taken longer than expected. Emilee was always the one to worry and her temper didn't work well, so she had been complaining of the knights taken too long.

"I don't understand! I mean, where could they be? For all we know they all could be dead!" Lauren looked at Kimmerlee and Natalie.

"The only reason your worried is because Lancelot is out there." said Selene as she walked over to her sister, Natalie, and let her braid her hair. "What do you mean? I am not worried about Lancelot! Why would I be?" asked Emilee panicking.

Natalie shook her head. "That's why." Emilee looked around at her friends. She knew she couldn't lie to them. "Okay, maybe I do have feelings for him, but who doesn't? You saw the girls in the tavern. Plus..."

"Your woad." said a voice. The girls looked to their doorway. There they saw the girl that Natalie had spat at. She had a smile on her face, but it wasn't a kind one.

"How do you know?" asked Lauren. She got up and started to walk towards the girl and stopped in front of her. "Who told you?"

The girl smiled. "I'm not that dumb you know." Natalie mumbled something that she wanted to be heard. Everyone heard her mumble clearly, "Hmmm...who wouldv'e thought."

Kimmerlee saw the woman standing there and walked up to her. "Lena? Lena, is that you?" The woman, who was now 'Lena' looked to see Kimmerlee approach her. She gave Kimmerlee a hug and looked at her. She quickly said, "Charming friends." and left the room.

"I wonder why she left so quickly." mentioned Selene as everyone sat down on their beds.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Natalie looked down at her small sister. Her and Selene were actually only half sisters. They had different mothers. Yet, they both had the same hair and eyes from their father. Natalie looked down at her sister who was turning into a woman faster and faster. Selene was actually of the age to marry.

Thinking about Selene made her think of eight days ago when she entered the tavern to see Selene.

**Natalie's Flashback-**

_She walked into the tavern. Emilee told her she had a suprise waiting for her, but what was it?_

_Looking over by Emilee she saw someone a bit shorter than Lauren and had long black hair. The girl turned to look at her and she saw the girl's green eyes. **Green eyes.** _

_They were filled with happiness and laughter. They were unlike her father's and brother's that held hatred and anger. They were different from hers too. Her eyes were empty and lifeless. _

_When the girl saw Natalie her eyes sparkled. Natalie knew who she was, but she couldn't react, it was too hard. All these years she thought they were all dead. One by one they were coming to life again. Kimmerlee, Selene, everyone that had been lost that day. Except the souls that were killed, including Samah._

_Selene ran to her and gave her a hug and didn't let go. Natalie hugged her back and let her head lay on the girl's shoulder looking at the knights and three girls that were watching. She felt something wet touch her back and pulled away from Selene. She was crying._

_"You never did cry did you, Nat?" asked Selene as her tears kept falling. Natalie looked at her sister. She had grown so much. She was no longer the small immature nine-year old that hated the blue woad paint her people wore. Selene was a fifteen-year old who was beautiful and resembled both their father and her and Nilon's mother. _

_"Are you married?" asked Natalie, she wanted to know if she had actually missed so much of the girl's life. "Are you?" asked Selene. Natalie looked at her and smiled. "What do you think?"_

_Selene smiled too and wiped her tears away. "What do you think warrior princess?" Natalie smaked her in the head and Selene looked at her. "What was that for?"_

_Natalie grew a bigger smile and looked at her sister more intently. "For never coming back." Selene raised an eyebrow and wacked Natalie in the head. "That's for never searching."_

_Natalie shook her head. "I know, why do you think I didn't duck?" Natalie knew that they had lost six years of life without eachother, but now they were ready to start over._

**End Of Natalie's flaskback**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Vanora was running throw the halls of the inn. She was looking for the girls. She had to tell them the news, the knights were returning and would be there by sunset. She rushed to their room to find the door open.

They all were on the bed when she found them and when they all looked up they saw her out of breath. "Van, what's wrong?" asked Emilee as she walked up to Vanora, worried.

"The knights.." started Vanora, but she didn't finish. Emilee started to shack her and yell, "What happened to them? Tell me they are alive!" Selene and Kimmerlee had to pull her back. "Let her finish." said Kimmerlee as she saw Vanora look slightly frightened.

"The knights, they are returning at sunset." Vanora finished and looked to Emilee. A smile came across Emilee's face as she darted out of the room and down to the round table room.

She looked inside and started to clean it the best she could. A few moments later the rest of the girls came in with Vanora. "Are you okay?" asked Lauren, she looked worried. Emilee looked at them. "The knights are coming, we must prepare!"

Everone looked at eachother. Vanora and Lauren decided to help. Kimmerlee and Selene had to work their shifts at the tavern and Natalie decided to tag along with them.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Selene walked over to the cloaked figure in the corner of the tavern. "I hope you know that I am totally not comfortable with you here, in a black cloak, partially stalking me." whispered Selene as she walked past.

Natalie looked up so some candlelight showed the smile on her face. "Protecting, not stalking." Selene shook her head and laughed to herself. "You are starting to remind me of Tristan."

Natalie closed her eyes when she heard his name. She loved his name, wait what was she thinking?

At that moment Lauren came in. "They're back!" Selene put her ale tray on the table and followed Mauren out to the training grounds with Natalie following slowly behind her.

When they got to the training grounds the knights were there, so were Lena and Vanora.

"You guys are beck finally." said Lauren as she came up to them and say that they weren't barely hurt at all. "What held you up?" she asked curious.

"We were spying." answered Arthur. He nodded to them all and walked away. He needed to find the general at the wall. There were some problems in the north and they were spreading to the south of Briton.

"On woads" added a deep voice. The girls looked over to see Tristan eating an apple with a dagger. "Who would've guessed." said Natalie as she took off her cloak and grabed a lace from the cloak's pocket to tie up her hair.

Trying to ignore a fight, everyone started a conversation. Natalie kept her eye on Lena though, she didn't trust her. She didn't trust anyone, but this girl had more to her than the eye.

Tristan kept a distance from everyone as they talked. He noticed Natalie standing looking out into the southern woods of the wall. She was standing in an angle where Tristan could see the side of her.

Survying her closely he noticed a marking on her neck. It was a sarmatian marking. Why did she have one?

Natalie started to walk away and into the inn. Tristan quietly followed. She led him to a deck that wasdown the hall from her and her friend's room. She didn't notice him because she was in deep thought.

Suddenly he felt himself walking closer to her and closer, till he was behind her. Tristan held his breath, he was actually nervous, he was never nervous.

Tristan put his arms around her waist. That is when she noticed someone was there. She helf her breath. Who was it that had their arms around her waist? For some reason she like it and hoped it was Tristan, yet she didn't know who.

One hand came up and brushed the hair off of her neck. She noticed who it was when the voice asked her, "Where did you get that marking?"

It was Tristan. They were so close. "My mother gave it to me." She whispered it out. Tristan had no idea why he was so close to her. He wanted to know why he felt strange inside when he was near her.

"It is Sarmatian." he said as he let his hand run over it. The touch of his hand made her shiver. "Well, I don't know, she gave it to me before she...before she went missing."

Tristan looked down and saw her neck. He lowered his head and let his lips rub against her neck. He let his tongue run over the markings and kissed it afterwards.

In the distnace he heard footsteps coming closer. He turned Natalie around and their faces were so close. He heard someone say her name. "Nat? Where are you?" It was Selene. He stopped himself, their lips were inches apart. He walked away and went down the hallway to his room. He needed sleep.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Selene found Natalie on the balcony a few minutes later. She saw Natalie staring at the fort, alone.

"Everyone is asleep. The last to enter their chambers was Tristan. He came from this way. Did he tell you how much he hates our kind yet? I don't understand, he has never had a problem with Kimmerlee and me. Just you, Lauren, and Emilee."

Natalie looked to her sister. "Because unlike you and Kimmerlee, we fought them, killed their friends, wounded them." Natalie walked away. Before she could leave completely Selene said something that made a lot of sense. "They did the same to you." Natalie thought on that as she walked back to her and her friend's room and laid on her bed.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lauren couldn't sleep. She had to go for a walk. She got up and grabbed a cloak Vanora had given her. She walked out of the inn and toward the stables. She decided to visit the horses a bit.

There she saw a shadow in one of the stables. She pulled out a dagger she had and walked with it pointed for an atack. When she jumped in front of the stall she saw a man. He looked at her and looked quite confused.

Lauren noticed that he wasn't a threat and put the dagger away. "I'm sorry, I was frightened." The man looked at her and smiled. "You are one of the girls that came back with Arthur and the knights.! Hi I'm Jols. I take care of the knights horses."

Lauren smiled, she loved meeting new people. "I'm Lauren." Her and Jols talked until he grew tired and strated off towards bed. He offerd to walk her back to the girl's room and she accepted. By the time he got to his room he felt like he had just made a new friend.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That morning everyone woke up and met in the round table room. Natalie wasn't afraid to look Tristan in the eye, but it felt strange for her to.

Jols came in the room as everyone was eating their breakfast. He smiled at Laura and bowed to Arthur and said greetings to the knights. "Arthur, there is someone here to see a Natalie, I heard she was with you."

Arthur looked to Natalie and nodded. "You may go Lady Natalie, Jols you are welcomed to join us." Jols couldn't say no so he took Natalie's seat. Natalie looked around and walked out of the room wondering who was there.

Natalie went to the gate to see a cloaked person there. It was no one other than her brother, Nilon. "Nilon, why are you here?"

He did not lower his hood, but she knew something was up. Nilon pulled her closer and quickly said, "We need you, Merlin calls for you. Guinevere, you, and Estel are to lead a large woad army against a small group of scout saxons up north. He reported that he only wanted you."

Natalie looked at him. "A small group of saxon scouts? How many?" she was a bit worried. Saxons were not the people to mess with.

"Atleast two hundred." replied Nilon. Natalie's mouth dropped. "That is not small, that is suicide to fight them." she argued. Nilon put a hand over her mouth roughly.

"You are to come back with me to the main village. There all the warriors wait for you. This is your chance, this battle can lead you to a high place among our people. If you do not come during a time of need, Merlin will banish you." said Nilon.

Natalie wondered about the others. "What about the others? Are they to stay here? Why were they not called?" Nilon shrugged his shoulders. "You ask too many questions. He only said you, so the others stay. Go pack and say good-bye."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Within a good ten minutes Natalie was done packing and heading towards the round table room. She was in her woad war clothes and painted blue. She didn't hide her image, so she got many stares s she passed through the halls.

When she enterd the room she noticed everyone was still there and talking. They all looked at her questionly. She looked at Arthur. "Arthur, I need permission to leave. Now." Arthur looked at her. Emilee walked up to her, everyone listening.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Natalie looked at her in the eyes. "Merlin has sent for me. Two hundred saon scouts have started some trouble up north. Merlin is sending some troops out to battle them. I was chosen with two thers to leads the battle."

Lauren laughed. "You have to be kidding me? Two-hundred? Fighting them is suicide!" Lauren noticed that Natalie wasn't playing. Arthur looked to Natalie. "It is your choice. I do not own your fate." Natalie nodded and wen up to the girls and hugged them each. Yet, they were frosen still.

Selene was the one to speak. "You can't go. You will not return. You will die." Natalie knew that this was most likely true, but she had to. "I must or I will be banished from the woads. I will return."

Natalie walked over and kissed Lancelot on the cheek. "I will return, my dear brother." she headed to the door and looked back with one last glance at Tristan and met his eyes. He too knew she would not return. She headed out the doors.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Before we left our families back inSarmatia, we each said that line, we know it will not come true." Lancelot walked out. He lost his blood sister, now he was loosing someone that was like a sister to him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Natalie and Nilon rode through the trees as they headed for the woad village. Natalie was ready for the war.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_This is my longest chapter! yay! I'm so proud of myself. The next chapter is going to be about the battle with the woads and saxons and the knights life at the wall with the remaning girls._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**0

_Also, Natalie and Selene have not seen eachother in six years. Right now the knights have about 3 years left in their service to rome. Also, Natalie will not die. Yet, she will not be returning to the knights either. hehe... she has some bad things coming after her now. muahaha I'm just so evil._

_J/K_

_Please review and tell me what you think of it please. No flamers!_

_There will be more romance in it! I'm not the best with that stuff, so my friend Sabrine is going to help with that!_


	8. Beginning of the Battle and Long Gone

_Hello people, I am back! muahahaaha...yeah here is chapter 7!_

**Reviews:**

**Lucillaq-** _Oh god, I confused somebody again...I meant that she will not go back to the wall with the knights, actually they will find her. Sorry for getting that mixed up. The knights will find Natalie and Tristan and their romance will start up again._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer- I only own the characters that were not in the movie. I only wish I owned the knights. Only wish!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Chapter 7-Beginning of the Battle and Long Gone_

Natalie was riding through the forest behind Nilon, they were getting closer to the woad village. She looked around at the trees and knew that the Roman fort was never going to be her home like the other girls. This, the forest, was her home.

When they entered the village Natalie saw all these warriors that were already prepared for battle. She was too, but she did not think that they would leave for the battle once she and Nilon got there.

She got off of the horse she was riding and looked around for a known face. While walking through the crowd she found Guinevere. "Gwen?" The woman looked at her and smiled. "My father is looking for you Nat. You're late." Natalie followed Guinevere out of the crowd to here Merlin was.

"Natalie. You are back, I see." Natalie bowed to him. "Hello Merlin." Merlin nodded back at her and led her into a tent with Guinevere and Estel.

"I have a special mission for you all. All three of you are to lead half of this group to the Saxon scout camp. There you will fight them. Let some escape, they will most likely take a ship back to some main fort. You are to follow them." Natalie nodded. Together her, Gwen, and Estel walked out of the tent.

They were walking when Estel spoke up. "Finally we get a mission to lead a group, then follow some saxon scum to their land. How great." Gwen and Natalie laughed. Suddenly they heard a horn. "It is time to go!" mentioned Guinevere.

The three of them looked at the group of woads. They were seperated into three groups. They were all to chose one to go with them. "The group right there." They chose the group farthest to the left and motioned for them to follow Estel.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Natalie and Guinevere were out scouting when they heard the laughter. The people talking and laughing were indeed saxons. Knowing that they were, Natalie and Guinevere headed back to the group.

They came out of the trees and Gwen started to yell orders. "They are ten minutes north of us. We are to fight them. Yet, let some live. Once they retreat into the trees do not go after them. All of you are to head out back to the village. We will not go back with you. Gare is in charge."

The woads were in the trees. Natalie pulled out her bow and everyone followed. She motioned for them to pull out arows. When they all did she opened for release. Estel pulled out his axe and the woads followed him into the saxon camp.

After many quick minutes the remaining saxons retreated. The woads were told to go back to the village by Guinevere, Estel and Natalie followed her. They were following the saxons trails for weeks before they came to a shore. There they saw some boats. The remaining saxon scouts only filled two, leaving one remaining. Once they started off, Estel and the girls got into a boat that was left behind and slowly followed.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Emilee was in the gardens again. She had been there everyday since Natalie had left. It had been months ago, but she still felt so lonely. _Where was she?_

Lancelot approached her and sat beside her. "Do you think she is alright?" asked Lancelot. Emilee wish she could say yes, but she wasn't sure. "I don't know." Lancelot nodded and got up. He walked away and turned back to Emilee. "What does your heart tell you?"

Emilee looked over at him and shook her head. "That she barely is." Lancelot nodded and walked off to the tavern.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lauren sat in the tavern with Galahad and Gawain. She was very close to them now. They always made her laugh and smile. She noticed that she was starting to grow feelings for one of them, but she wasn't sure.

She looked around the tavern. She missed Natalie so much, yet she was gone and she knew it.

Lauren got up and walked over to a shadow in the corner. "Why are you alone?" The shadow looked up to her. It was Tristan and it annoyed her to see him here by himself. "Why are you so sad?" he asked back. He never was in the mood to talk to anyone, but he decided to atleast try to talk to the girl.

"You remind me of **her.** She was always the one in the dark alone. That is why I am sad." said Lauren as Tristan stepped out into the candlelight. "Happy?" That was all she got out of him. She nodded and walked back over to Gawain and Galahad.

"What was that about?" asked Gawain eyeing her. Galahad looked hurt. "Your not trying to have him are you?" Lauren looked at him. "Dear Galahad, of course not. I actually thought I was yours." Galahad's mouth dropped as Lauren walked away to the stables to visit Jols and the horses.

"Don't get to full of yourself dear Galahad, she is mine." said Gawain as he chuckled at his friends' grumble.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tristan headed out of the tavern and over to the wall. He stood on top of the wall now looking down at north Briton, _where she was_. He hard voices close to him and moved closer to the sound of them so he could clearly hear them. It was Selene, Kimmerlee, and Lena.

**He started to listen into the conversation:**

"Kimmer, where is she?" asked Selene as she looked over to Kimmerlee, tears in her eyes. "She promised to return. It was only one small battle, right?" Kimmerlee hugged the girl.

"Promises are broken. Yet, the battle could've turned out bigger than expected." said Kimmerlee trying to help Selene feel better. Lena didn't help with that.

"I personally hope she's dead." remarked Lena as she walked over to the to hugging girls.

Tristan's heart skipped a beat when Lena said that. _Was she dead? _he thought. He looked back out at Briton when he heard his hawk screech. The hawk landed on Tristan's arm as he started to speak to it.

"Is she alive, girl? Let her be, she makes me feel...different." he said as the hawk nibbled his finger. The hawk let out another cry as it flew off to bed.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Yay! I'm done another chapter. I am so proud of me! well this wasn't my favorite chapter and I think I could've done better, but please review and tell me what you think._

_Chapter 8 should be up soon I hope. Natalie is coming back to the knights just that they will find her._

_-MistakenLove_


	9. Being Home and Captured

_**ElvenStar5**- Wow, thank you! Here's an update!_

_Finally people, I am back! muahahahaa...yes, on with the story folks!_

**Chapter 8Being Home and Captured**

About two and a half years later...

Estel got off the boat and looked at the view before him. _They were home_. Two people came up behind him followed by a small infantry army. The two figures were of course, Guinevere and her trusted side-kick, Natalie. Yet, they were both dressed as men. They had to be men to join the sxon army though, so it's not like that actually wantedo be in that position. Anyway...

"The rest of the army is coming in a couple nights, sir." said Guinevere. From behind her a man came up. This man was Crynic, son of the saxon leader Cerdic. He pointed to a cliff where people had gathered to see who was approaching the shore. He pulled out his crossbow and told everone to do the same.

"KILL THEM!" Natalie turned towards him and knocked him over. "Your father said not to make any moves until he came!" Crynic got up and looked at her. "These are my men, we are not moving, we are attacking." Natalie ignored him and pulled out her bow.

Now, there were men in front of her and Guinevere. An idea popped intoer head. She took an arrow out and shot it into the saxon in front of her. Crynic came over, face red with anger and frustration. "You have no aim, you killed your ally you murderer! Kill them," he yelled pointing at the people on the cliff that were shooting back. "Or I'll have your head!" he finished and started to walk away to join the crossbowmen up front.

"That's not what you said last night." a smile glimmered on her face. The men around them, and Guinevere,stopped and looked at Crynic. Guinevere smiled at Natalie and winked. Estel looked to Crynic and said, "I never knew you were into men." Crynic took out his dagger and went to hit Natalie, but missed. He walked away to the rear of the group.

After awhile the saxons assumed they killed everyone that was looking at them while they approached the shores. Crynic started to command orders. "We will spend the rest of the days here waiting for the rest of the army! I need scouts!"

Estel, Natalie, and Guinevere walked over to him. "You need scouts, you've found scouts." said Guinevere, sounding like a man with a very bad cold. Crynic looked at them. "Fine, but take Loax and Geon with you." Estel looked over at the two approaching men, "Happily." he stated.

They all packed some supplies and headed out. They were in a wooded part of northern Briton when it was time to strike. Natalie walked over to Loax and asked him if she could see his dagger and split his throat with it quickly. He made some strange sound then just fell to the floor.

The other man, Geon,pulled out his sword and ran towards her, but he fell to the ground when an arrow hit him in the chest, then another in the neck. Both Estel and Guinevere jumped from the trees. "He was suppose to be mine." said Guinevere to Estel. He looked at her. "We both got a shot, call it even." She nodded in approval.

Natalie laughed at them and looked down at herself. "Maybe we should change into our woad attire before we enter a woad village. Estel and Guinevere laughed too and got changed.

The three girls and the knights were sitting on the wall. Lauren was talking to Gawain about the ways to kill a rabbit, while Galahad and Selene kept sending the pair death glares. Tristan and Emilee both noticed and it made them want to smile, but neither did so.

Emilee walked over to the wall and looked over at northern Briton. "That is no longer freedom." she said to herself more than everone around her. Selene walked up beside her. "That was never freedom for me." said Selene looking at Emilee. "I've never truly got to experience what was out there."

Emilee nodded. "Natalie loved it out there. She was amazed by it. Though, she didn't all it freedom neither. No woad never has ecept for those that lived hundred of years ago."

"And you will never see it." said Lancelot coming up to the girls with Tristan next to him. Emilee nodded. "Freedom is somewhere with no bounderies. That is what I say."

Selene shook her head. "No, freedom is not anywhere at all. Freedom is a place in the heart. Freedom is when you can wonder where you choose, when you can love what you want, when you do not have to worry, when you don't have to cry, when you and nature are one, when your heart doesn't have to break." Emilee looke at Selene and chuckled.

"Did you know, Merlin said that right after the romans attacked. Natalie memorized the wjole thing and said someday she would be in front of a whole group of warriors and saying the same thing." Selene looked at Emilee, "Let us not talk about the pat and deaths. The knights get their freedom soon."

Lancelot nodded as did Tristan. "Fifteen years and I'm getting it!" screamed Lancelot over the side of the wall. Arthur came up to where everyone was.

"Knights, we are to go on a mission. Woads have been acting up again." Emilee heard what he walked away and down the steps followed by Selene. Lauren got up and walked to Arthur. "I hope you know, we are not all bad. Look at your mother...she was one of us." Arthur put a hand on her shoulder and dismissed her.

He followed the knights to the training grounds.

Three blue figures ran through the trees. Running one minute than swinging from tree to tree the next. "The village is about two miles away." said Estel as he went in front of the girls to check ahead.

A while later the wo people came to find Estel on his knees staring at the village. It was perfectly fine, but was deserted. It didn't make sense. "Do you think they know about the saxons?" asked Guinevere. Natalie shrugged.

"Let's try the next village, it is pretty close." said Natalie. They got up and walked/ ran to the next village. There were people there, but they were dressed up in war clothes. Estel pointed out Mrlin and they head over.

Merlin felt a presense he had not felt in a while coming towards him. Reacting he turned around to fing three tiresome figures standing there. He planted a smile on his face and opened his arms to the people. Two of them smiled and jumped into his arms. When they pulled away he spoke.

"Guinevere, my daughter," he kissed her cheek. "And Natalie and Estel," he bowed to them. "You came right on time." Estel looked confused. Natalie spoke for him though.

"What exactly did we come in time for?" she asked. Merlin looked at her. "The first battle with the saxons, of course!" Three mouths suddenly dropped. Merlin actually looked happy about it. Natalie smacked her forhead. "You're happy about this? They are dangerous!" Merlin looked at her and nodded. "I know, now go, they are all leaving."

Natalie starting to grunt about how dumb Merlin was when they were heading towards the saxon infantry camp. Guinevere stopped and made Natalie stop too. "He is my father you know!" she yelled playing with Natalie. "Fine, then I should duel you!" yelled Natalie.

None of the woads payed attentiion because they had already passed them and now the two girls were alone. They started to play fight when an arrow came through the trees and embedded itself into Natalie's leg. "Naz!" screamed Guinevere as she went over o the fallen Natalie. :"The battle, it must have started...how though? We aren't close to the saxons! They move slow too:" screamed Natalie as her face showed an expression of pain nd worry.

A guy came up behind Guinevere and pusked her away. It was Nilon. "THe battle did not start. But the battle is over for you." he said as he pulled out a short sword. "You are a traitor, you killed Selene!" Nilon yalled as he pushed the sword dwon. Yet, the sword landed inside the ground because Natalie rowed away towards Guinevere.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I warned the Roman guards in the Northern Roman estate that two woads were here. They willbe here soon." He grapped them both and tied them up.

Natalie looked over at Guinevere when Nilon left. "He thought I killed Selene? If only he knew she was alive. He blames me fore everyone's death, though she's not dead. But, now we are going to die."

Guinevere tried to move but couln't, she was tied to the tree and the bonds were to tight. "We didn't even fight back!" she screamed. JUst then four ugly roman guards came over the the girls.

"Well, well, well, look like we might fill some cells in that chamber now." Natalie and Guinevere looked at eachother. They both didn't fight back when they were taken away.

The Roman guards dropped the girls onto the floor, making Natalie groan in man because she laded on her wounded leg. A man came up to them and looked at them. "They are woads! Put thme in the cells and make them wish they were not such followers of paganism and those vile creatures!"

Up in the main building of the estate a woman looked down at her hsband and the two girls. She felt bad for them, her husband was an evil man. She knew this first handed too. Looking over she saw her son, Alecto sleeping. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss before exiting the room towards the kitchens.

Natalie fell to the ground with a big thud. Her leg was killing her. She knew this would be her death, but for once she didn't want to die.

Guinevere was thrown into the cell next to her and she tried to talk to her, but found that she couldn't. Guinevere was breathing heavy, but Natalie couldn't tell why. That's when she heard Guinevere speak. "Nat, we will get out. Just please live." With that, Natalie just passed out. Everything went black.

Guinevere told Natalie to heard on, but got no response back. She wondered if her friend was alright. Sometime later, she hadn't heard any movement from the cell next to her, which belonged to Natalie. Soemtime later she heard a door creack open, but not the dorr she came through early that day or week, whenever it was.

A woman came before her cell and opened it up. "Eat this." said the woman. Guinevere did so. She did care if it was poisoned. After eating some food she looked at the woman, who was staring at her.

"I'm Guinevere." Gwen introduced herself. The woman smiled. "Fuliciana" Guinevere smile and rested her head on the wall and pulled her cold body together. "That is a nice name." Fuliciana mumbled a thank-you and went on to the next cell, which belonged to Natalie.

Natalie woke up when her cell opened. It was a woman. Natalie looked at her and aid, "You are a friend of Guinevere?" Natalie knew the woman probabaly already spoke to Guinevere so she actually responded. "Yes, I am Natalie." Fuliciana introduced herself as well.

After Natale ate, she let Fuliciana look up her cell. Before the woman could walk away Natalie called out for her. The woman turned around and bent down so she was face to face with Natalie.

"Fuliciana, my guardian angel." Natalie whispered. Fuliciana smiled and responded. "Natalie, the one I will protect." With that Fuliciana headed out through a door and let the monks enter days later, ready to torture.

_Sorry this chapter kind of sucked, but I wanted to get it up today and I have so much to do. My mom is making me clean pretty much the whole house! Boo hoo._

_Well please people review and tell me what you think. The next chapetr won't be as messy and will contain more humor because it mostly taked place at the wall. Yeah, so tell me if the story's terrible or great! Well, bye bye_

_-Mistaken Love_


	10. Hadrian's Wall

**Lucillaq**- _sorry about the spelling mistakes, I really wanted to get the chapter up before I went out. This chapter won't have as many!_

**Tari Melwasul-**_I decided to skip two years because I really wanted to get to the part where the knights have to go get the Bishop and when they find Guinevere, Lucan, and Natalie. I already have some ideas of how Tristan is going to react when they find Natalie...hopefully it will be good. hehe, i'm so evil!_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_I didn't go to school today, so I am going to update! yaya! I'm so proud of myself! _

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing except the characters that were not in the movie! Though, I still wish I owned Tristan!

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**At Hadrian's Wall...**

Lauren stood there, looking out at the knights on the training grounds. She found this wall amazing. She never knew people could build something so huge. She loved living there. It was better than living with the woads and having to go to battle everyday. With the woads, you just kept moving from place to place. You didn't have a true place to sleep.

She looked at Gawain and Galahad, who were dueling. She liked them both. They were very nice to her and always made her laugh. Yet, Gawain was more like a best friend while she felt something else for Galahad. Yet, she truly didn't know. She was never in love.

Someone came up behind her and she turned to see Arthur. "Hello Arthur." she welcomed him to come stand next to her. Arthur gladly walked over and said hello as well.

"You and your friends are very lucky, Lady Lauren. My knights usually hate woads. Yet, I think Kimmerlee and Selene lead them onto trusting you." Lauren smiled. "Did you know Arthur, the woads would accept you and all others on this land if they just gave us it back. We would lend you some as long as everybody leaves us alone and we don't get shot down for crossing a wall. Yet, the wall is magnificent. You are very lucky Arthur."

Arthur looked at her confused, "How am I more lucky than anybody else?" Lauren pointed to the knights. "You have knights that are loyal to you and would do anything they must to help you. You have a legion of great people that honor you above all else. Much like Merlin."

Arthur flinched when Lauren said that name. He just nodded and excused himself from the conversation. "I don't compare Merlin and I. Good day Lady Lauren." Lauren thought she heard a bit of anger in his voice, but she let it go easily. She looked down to see that the knights were still training and decided to join them.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gawain was whacking Galahad with a wooden sword when he saw Lauren approaching. He stopped whacking Galahad and walked over to Lauren. She smiled at him as he bowed. She walked pass them and grabbed and sword from a pile by a shed.

She walked over to Gawain and put her sword above her head. "Would you like to duel, Sir Gawain." Gawain looked at her and smirked. He put down his sword and bowed again. "Gentlemen do not fight ladies, especially ladies that can't fight."

Lauren's mouth fell open and she threw the sword she had to the ground. She grabbed Gawain by the neck and jumped on top of him. He fell to the ground lading on his back. Lauren punched him in the face.

Gawain looked at her. "You hit like a girl. Much like Galahad actually." Lauren went to hit him again when he caught her arm. She growled than laughed at him. Just then Galahad came up and jumped on top of Lauren and pulling her off of Gawain.

Emilee stopped dueling with Lancelot and looked over at the trio. "You guys act like children!" she yelled. Yet, they ignored her. Just when she was about the turn around someone grabbed her ankle and she crashed to the ground to find Lancelot sitting there, with a look of innocence on his face.

Bors came over to the five people on the ground and started to yell at them. "Get up ya bunch of lazy bastards. I swear ya guys our worse than me kids. Just 'cause none of ya can beat me in sparring doesn't mean you have to punish yaself!"

Five heads came out of a tumbling riot on the ground. They all looked at Bors. Together they got up and chased after him. He started running, but they caught up. "See, if you weren't so fat Bors, we wouldn't have caught you!" yelled Lancelot, as he helped Gawain take Bros to the ground.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nearby in a tree, Tristan sat watching his friends. They looked like they were having so much fun. He never wondered why he didn't join them, until now. He wantd to know what it would be like to have fun with them.

He got down from his tree and walked over to the pile of wrestling figures. He saw Dag coming over as well. He wanted to jump in, but by the time he was done debating with himself, Arthur was next to him on the training grounds.

"Knights, we leave today to go get Bishop Germanus, we will most likely be back in five days. Say your good-byes." commanded Arhtur.

Emilee and Lauren gave everybody a hug except for Tristan, who after many years, they were still frightened of. Selene, Kimmerlee, and Lena then came over to the stables when the knights were preparing. Lena was the only one to give Tristan a hug when the knights had to leave. He didn't hug her back, but everyone was suprised.

Later that day, the knights rode away and the girl's were left bored. Emilee, Lauren, and Lena walked to Lena's room to talk while the others went to the tavern for work.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**In the Lena's room...**

Emilee's POV...

We entered the room and I fell on Lena's bed. Her bed was so comfortable. I looked over to where Lauren was and she looked very uncomfortable. Though she never admitted it, I knew she didn't like Lena very much. You could read Lauren like a book.

I still wonder why Lena gave Tristan that hig. Was there something between them? I decided to ask her though, just to see.

"Lena, is there something between you and Tristan?" I asked. She looked at me and laughed. Why was she laughing? "No, there isn't. None of the knights actually want to be my friends and Tristan, well, at least I can babble on with him and atleast he listens. He might not reply back, but I'm not lonely." I heard her say.

Yet, that didn't answer my question, but I didn't care. I just wanted the knights to come back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_wow, this chapter seems short. probabaly because it is. Since it's still early in the day, I might put up another. So long for now though! Review please!_


	11. Flashbacks from the Hurtful Past

Thank you to all of my reviewers! You make me feel special!

I wanted to get this up yesterday, but I went out with some friends instead. Yet, here I am and here is another chapter. I tried to make this one longer...

Chapter 10-Flashbacks from the Hurtful Past

Natalie layed there, on the cold, hard ground. She had nothing to do and was very tired and sleepy. She was no longer hungry, the only thing she didn't miss was food. After four months in a cell, you forget about the outside world and your love for eating.

She was trying to sleep when someone opened a door. The crack brought in a bright light that killed Natalie's eyes. Natalie was worried at first of who it was, but when she heard the sweet voice call out to Guinevere, she knew who it was. Her Guardian Angel.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fuliciana ran down the hallway quickly. Her husband had just gone down to the village to check on the people and see why they were running late with giving him their grains to trade.

When she got to the kitchens she grabbed some bread and water from the servants. She took a passage that lead to a single door. She went through it and looked at the worn down bodies in the cells. By the foul smell she would've thought that they were all dead, but she knew that three were still alive.

First she fed a little boy that went by the name Lucan. He was sent to the cells because he stood up to a guard when he was beating an elder man. The boy thanked her and she went to the next cell. There she found Guinevere.

"Is she still alive?" asked Guinevere attempting to point to a cell in the back. Fuliciana shrugged, yet she was worried too. Guinevere nodded and Fuliciana moved on.

When she got to the cell she looked inside. The girl was laying on the ground, eyes open. Fuliciana put the food in the cell the bars. The girl ate, but Fuliciana knew that she didn't enjoy the food.

The girls' eyes pierced Fuliciana's and she quickly looked away. The girl spoke, "My guardian angel, why do you look away? Do I frighten you so much?" asked the girl.

Fuliciana sent the girl a soft smile that was barely noticable. "I am only worried about the boy, but I have heard news." The girl swept her head towards Fuliciana, yet she still continued. "The knights at the wall are coming. They will save you, Guinevere, and the boy. Natalie, I will make sure theybtake you and all those innocent out of this place." Fuliciana reassured her. Natalie smiled and sent Fuliciana away. That night she couldn't sleep.

THOUGHTS/DREAM/FLASHBACK.

A little girl ran through a land of trees. She was painted blue and playing with a taller girl that wore a black cloak. They ran and ran into they came to green plains that never ended. Atleast it seemed like that.

The girls turned into blobs of shaking blue lights, still moving quickly on the trembling green plains. Natalie was one of them, the other was her mother.

THEN

Natalie stood there looking at the black sky. Tristan had his arms around her waist and was slowly kissing her neck.

THEN

Natalie was dressed as a saxon man standing up to the saon leader Cerdic when he tried to hurt soemone that was innocent.

Her life that night, revolved around those she loved and those she truly hated.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tristan stood upon a hill with the other knights. He heard some sounds from the trees and looked over towards them. Suddenly a loud war cry came to his ears as blue figures ran out of the trees.

Tristan called out "Woads"and the knights gathered in dragon formation and rode towards the battle scene below. Tristan took out his bow and started to send arrows, up to three at a time, at woads that were killing romans and going after the other knights.

After running out of arrows he got off his horse and took out slight oriental sword. Woads started to surround him and he took each of them down one by one. Tristan looked dwon at his job well done. Some woads still layed there screaming in pain. He found this slightly amusing.

When he was done watching the hurt die he was quite pleased with himself. He did a pretty good job.

While Arthur talked to some romans about the bishop and the carriage, he listened into the conversation while cleaning off his sword. He heard Arthur order him to go scout so he stopped wiping the blood off his sword and mounted the horse. He nodded to the rest of the knights as he rode off.

While scouting he rode on a side rode and listened around. When he heard and saw nothing he headed back to where the knights were.

Later that day the group rode along side Hadrian's wall. Tristan heard Gawain talking about getting himself a wife when he gets back home. Was he, Tirstan, going to have a wife?

That brought his thought to Natalie. Was she dead or alive? Tristan thought about her for a bit. He noticed that he never really kissed her. Was he in love? No, he thought, never will he be in love with an enemy...especially a woad.

He was distracted from his train of thoguhts when he heard a screek from above. He looked up to see his hwk flying down to him. "where you been girl, where you've been?" he talked to the hawk as it landed on his outstrecthed arm.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Natalie heard nothing from the other cells that night. She wondered if she was the only one alive. Was she? That night she cried. The first time since she lost her mother and never saw her again...

FLASHBACK'

Natalie's mother stood by the entarnce of the cave that they lived in, looking down at the woods below them.

Natalie came up next to her. She was maybe about four or five, no older than 7. Her mother looked down at her. "If only you looked more like me.: said her mother in a low voice. Natalie looked at her confused.

:"Am I not beautiful like you mother?" asked the small Natalie. Her mother smiled. "My dearest Natalie, you are beautiful. Yet you resemble your father and his kin, not mine. My people are from the east. The people of the great green plains. The wonderful sea of green grass is where freedom lies...where my freedom lies, my child." explained her mother.

Natalie looked at her mother. The truth was the only resemblance between the two was the body and face shape. To Natalie her mother was so beautiul then, just liek she thought she was now. Her mother had long brown hair and dark brown colored eyes. Thinking of her mother's appearance, she noticed how much Lancelot resembled her mother. Could her and Lancelot actually be related. She was older than him by about six years. He was one of the younger knights, so it was possible. Yet, would her mother go and have another kid, or two counting Lance's sister, and forget about her? She didn't know the truth, yet she wanted to.

"Mother, where are you going?"asked Natalie as her mother headed out of their cave on a horse. "The river, stay here." her mother told her. That was the last thing she heard her mother say...stay here.

The she disappeared forever...or not...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The knights entered the fort and looked around for the girls. They weren't there.

Arthur handed his horse to Jols and ordered the knights to meet him in the round table room soon. Alone, Arthur walked into the room and was tackled by four girls. They took him to the ground as he looked at each of them curiously.

"What are you girls up to?" asked Arthur. They reminded him of his knights. The way they joked and played around with eachother. When he didn't get an answer he started trying to get up from the floor, which wasn't easy since he had four bodies holding him down.

Emilee soon answered, "We have a little suprise for the knights. So hush up about what we're going to tell you." The girls told him their plan...sort of.

Midway through telling Arthur the plan, the knights walked in/ Lancelot looked down, "What are you doing?" The girls looked dwon below them and saw that they still had Arthur pinned to the ground.

Lauren quickly made up an excuse. "Human sacrifice!" she screamed loudly. Gawain looked at her questioningly(sp?) "Are we suppose to believe that?"

When Lauren was about to answer Jols came in. "I'm going to let the visitor in, then the bishop." He looked to the floor and saw Arthur laying there. "Or maybe I should wait a minute or two."

Everyone popped up and sat in a seat. Emilee broke the awkward silence. "Since you brave knights are recieving your freedom, I brought a suprise. Kimmerlee would like us to rememeber Pelej, who was recently killed by woads some months ago," Everyone bowed there heads and she was about to continue when a hoded figure came in.

The figure truned towards Emilee and spoke. :You called for me Emilee." Emilee smiled. "Knights, this is Estel, who holds some information on affairs above the wall."

The guy did not lower his hood, but the knights tried to keep quiet while he spoke. "There have been attacks up north...from dangerous raiders. They have killed romans and Brits. I am oad, like my friends here, but our people ask you for help."

Emilee looked at Estel, "Help, when I talked to you earlier you said nothing about help."

Estel ignored her and kept talking. "We lost two of our woman warriors when we wnt to fight the raiders. They were our scouts and spies." Tristan looked at the hooded figure. "We must find who exactly?" asked Tristan. Emilee looked at him. "Ho do you know he wanted us to look for someone?" she asked.

Estel kept talking though. "They didn't fight in the battle though, they were our captains, but disappeared before we reached the raiders. Their names were Guinevere and Natalie. We believe they were taken by romans, That is what the trackers show."

Gawain started to choke on what he was eating, Galahad's head fell into the food on the plate in front of him (he probably fainted...lol) Bors dropped his goblet of ale, Dagonet let the bread in his mouth crumble and fall to the floor, Lancelot fell out of his chair, Arthur's eye started to twitch, and Tristan sliced his finger with the knife he was cutting his apple with.

Selene looked at them all. "I thought you guys would take this well. It is a good thing." she said to the frozen knights and Arthur, whose eye was still twitching.

Lancelot looked at her. "A good thing?" The knights started to rise from their chairs. The girls and Estel got up and ran out of the room. They ran past the bishop whne Kimmerlee exclaimed, "They can't get to us...the bishop is entering the room!"

Emilee looked to Estel then to the door that lead to the round table. "Yeah, but I have a bad feeling about this."

TBC

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I'm typing this and watching that 70's show! woo hoo I'm kewl! I graduate on monday and froday is my last day of school! Next year I'm going to The School of Creative and Performing Arts in Philadelphia for writing! I'm kewl!

I tried to make this chapter longer. I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as I can! I'm grounded from the computer and I had to sneak and type this and sneak to update it onto fanfiction.

Well please review and tell me how it was or something that I should do better.

Also if your able to answer these questions-

Should I make Mat's mom Lance's mom?

Should I bring her mom back?

Should I kill off Dag?

They save Nat and Guinevere in the next chapter so see ya then.

Also, earlier in the story Lancelot told Natalie that he reminded her of his little sister...maybe I could make them half-siblings!


	12. Threats

_Thank you to my dear reviewers that make me fell special and all tingly inside...anyway...I have been grounded for a bit, so it feels good to update again. I was reading my last update and found that it was terrible and i really lacked humor...so hopefully this chapter will be more impressive...hopefully..._

_I still cannot decide wether to kill off Dag or not...so that will be in the next chapter...as for Natalie and Lancelot being related...your have to wait and see...I have also noticed that I make a lot of spelling mistakes...my computer does not have spell check...so it is very hard for me to make sure all the words are spelled correctly and such...yet I'll try my best. I am trying to make the story work out the best I can._

_I also welcome contructive critism...it is highly appreciated. Since it is summer I will also update as often as I can...though it is hard when I have like five book reports to do and a math packet...especially when I suck at math...highschool is going to suck for me. anyway...here is the chapter and I hope it is an appropiate size...I tried to make it as long as I could._

_Chapter 11- Threats._

Later that night, Emilee, Kimmerlee, and Selene were working in the Knight's Tavern, when the knights entered, without Arthur. They took a seat at an empty table and ordered themselves some ale. Lancelot spoke to Emilee as she walked by him, with all the knights listening in.

"What happened to your little woad friend?" he asked at first. Emilee looked at him. Anger was the only emotion planted on her face. "Woad? Do you forget I am one too." she replied as she walked away. Kimmerlee came up after her and sat down between Lancelot and Galahad. "He left to go join some woads on a raid." she answered for Emilee.

Gawain looked at her, slightly confused. "Aren't they going to search for Natalie and the other girl...have they even tried to look?" he asked a little anger edged in his voice. Selene came over, "Merlin has told those who have asked that it was their fate that took them there, and now they must get themselves out." Then she walked away again.

"To die." Everyone that was present at the table turned to see Tristan eating an apple. Lancelot looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Tell me Tristan, how do you know the woads are leaving them there to die?" Tristan shrugged and walked over to a dark corner, yet close enough to listen to the knights and Kimmerlee.

"Don't worry, she will, repeat, will get out." assured Kimmerlee. As she said that Selene walked over, "I thought you didn't like her?" she asked, a smirk playing on her face. Kimmerlee shrugged and answered back, "I don't like the way she blames people for stuff that was her fault and how she looks at people." Selene rose an eyebrow as did Gawain and Lancelot. Selene asked not hiding her curiosity, "What do you mean the way she looks at people?"

Kimmer rolled her eyes and answered, "some she looks at with a devil-like stair, others like she is looking right through them, others like she wants to understand them," as she said this she slightly glanced at Tristan, but continued. "Yet, she always has that one look that everyone can notice if they look closely. That look of a monster."

Galahad let out a light huff and put his hand on Kimmerlee's shoulder, "Dearest Kimmer, maybe a killer, but no monster." Kimmerlee shook his hand off at looked back over at Lancelot and Gawain. "Guys, I call it the look of a monster because her eyes are piercing and behind them are anger, lies, hurt, and vengence. Her look when she is mad, is even worse. No wonder her father tried to keep her away from others."

Emilee shook her head and looked at Kimmerlee, "Her father was a traitor, he was out to destroy lives, and Nilon is no better. She gets those emotions behind her false eyes from her mother. When you looked into her mother's dark brown eyes, you saw what you see in Natalie's. It is quite strange." Lancelot thought about that and decided to ask Emilee about it. "don't woads have bright eyes, such as yours and Arthur's and Selene's?" Emilee looked him in the eye and said not joking, "She wasn't woad."

Selene came over at that point. "Who wasn't woad?" Gawain looked at Selene, "So your not full woad?" Selene gave him a questionable look. "No, I'm sure I'm full woad." Emilee looked at the knights. "She slapped Gawain in the head and looked at the knights. "Her and Natalie were half-sisters. They look alike, but have different mothers." Then Gawain nodded, understanding.

The girls left and the knights split there own ways. Lancelot was playing some kind of betting game...and losing while Galahad and Gawain were throwing daggers. Tristan threw one from behind them. Gawain looked at him and asked, "Tristan, How do you do that?" tristan smirked a little and answered, "I aim for the middle." Gawain shook his head and laughed as he noticed Selene walking with one of the barmaids. At first, he was going to go ask Selene if she could get the barmaid to talk to him, but then something else popped into his mind. Why was Selene talking to a barmaid?

He walked over and interupted the conversation. "What are you fine young ladies talking about?" he asked. The barmaid giggled while Selene just glared at her. The bermaid moved closer to Gawain and answered. "Well, Selene here is low on money, so she asked me if I could get her a job." Gawain looked at Selene. "Selene, you haing a job at a tavern? Aren't you quite young for that?" Selene looked at him. "Too young? I'm around nineteen, too bad I've stopped counting! How old do you think she is?" she retorted pointing to the barmaid now next to Gawain. Before he could even answer Selene walked away and sat down next to Bors and his kids.

"Looks like someone is a little jealous." Selene looked at him. She usually was in the mood to joke around with Bors, yet now she wasn't. "Shut your big pir whole or I'll throw number four off the tallest building I can find." Bors mouth hung open. He studdered while saying, "That wasn't funny!" Selene sent him a death glare and said, "It wasn't supposed to be." She then got up and walked out of the tavern.

Bors sat at the table still when he called over number four. "Yes father?" he asked. Bors pointed to the door where Selene was headed. "Make sure you never go near her again." He son nodded and Bors let him go. He let out a sigh as he noticed Arthur walking by. Jols called out his name and Bors followed. The other knights walked over to join them as well. Arthur looked at them and said finally, "We leave at first light." The knights became very quiet. Lancelot shifted from on leg to the other as he said, "Leave?"

Arthur did not look any of them in the eyes as he said, "Our final mission for Rome will lead us far above the wall, where there is a Roman famile in need of rescue." The kngiths stood there, staring at Arthur as if they hadn't quite understood. He was going to repeat it when Gawain spoke, "North is woad territory." Bors threw his mug to the ground where it broke. "I am a free man!" he yelled. Lancelot tried to calm him down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Selene walked down the hallway. Why did Gawain always treat her like a kid? She wasn't one. For so long he played with her and had fun, but he never acted like he had other feelings than friendship towards her. Why couldn't he like her more, or maybe it would've been better if he liked her less, yet she was so tired of it all. None of it made sense to her.

She came to her room when she saw Dagonet walking to his room not too far away. She decided to call for him, he looked depressed. "Dagonet?" she asked. He turned toward her and walked slowly towards her. "Have you heard?" he asked her. She looked at him, not quite understanding. "Heard what?" she asked interested. He shook his head no and answered, " I am not the person to tell you. Seek out Gawain or Lancelot, not me. Good night, Selene." Selene nodded and went inside of her room. She always thought of Dagonet as her replacement father. It broke her heart to see him so sad.

She was lookign through a dresser for a dress for when she got out of the bath when her door opened. She turned around to see Gawain. He closed the door, but didn't say anything so Selene went back to looking through her dresser. Sometime later after she stared at the only three dresses she had, she heard Gawain speak. "Why have you only chose those three to wear?" he asked. Selene didn't look at him but threw one to the side. Then she decided to answer, "They are the only three I have." Gawain looked at her. "Vanora made you some a year ago, they do not still fit? You also bought some not too long ago." Selene shook her head and laughed some. "I grew a lot, Lauren says I'm eating too much, than she says that's how I have no money."

Gawain looked at her frame, it wasn't like a barmaids or some that would be called beautiful, but it was quite impressive. "You don't eat that much and what do you mean no money?" Selene shrugged her shoulders and mumbled, "Some Roman brute took it, something about if I didn't do something, he would take it. He wanted me to do something I rather not mention. Plus the money I hid I bought for fabrics." Gawain looked at her. "Who is the guy?" he asked. When Selene didn't respond he went on. "Fabric for what?" Selene went over to the the dresser and pulled out a couple of things she had made with the fabric. She took one and held it up. "It is for Vanora's next child, she thinks she is pregnant again. I most likely will never have a kid, so she might give the baby to me. She said that her and Bors have enough bastards."

Gawain rose an eyebrow at her. "You want babies?" Selene nodded. She looked at the outfit. "i don't think I'll ever have my own though, men don't come up to me everyday and say, 'hey I want to be a father and great husband for you and our future kid.' So Vanora is going to give me one." She pulled out something else and held it up. "And this is for you." Gawain took it from her and checked it out. It looked like an over-large shirt. Selene say is face and answered what he was thinking. "It is to put over your armor. Back when I lived with woads, though I was nine, I remember what they usually put over their armor. Well some nayway, many do not wear armor at all, but it's the thought that counts."

Gawain gave her a warm smile and Selene felt her heart skip a beat. Quickly she asked a question that suddenly popped in her head. "Why was Dagonet so depressed when he went to his room?" Gawain looked up at her from the bed and his features darkened. Anger was now in his eyes instead of sorrow and happiness together. "Selene, Rome has yet another mission for us. We are to go above the wall to save a family. We are headed where the main dnager is. We have saxons and woads up there. We might not return..." he didn't get to finish because Selene interrupted him. "North," she started, "I will go with you, I must, north is where Natalie lies. I have to go with you to protect you and find her." she said.

Gawain got up and walked up to her. "No I will not allow you to go." he said forcefully. Selene looked him in the eye. "I am not a child Gawain, I am free, I can chose what I want. I am going and your not stoping me!" she raised her voice slightly. Gawain grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her against the wall. He held her against the wall as he yelled at her. "You are not going! If you do I'll forget about you and our friendship will be over!" Selene felt tears run down her face. Gawain saw them and suddenly felt guilty. He let himslef rest up against her and put his forhead to hers. "Selene." he moaned. He put his hands on her waist. "Don't cry." he whispered.he kissed her slighty wet cheek and and kept his lips there and moved his hands up to her hair. He pulled it slightly so her head went back and exposed her neck. He moved his lips to her neck and started to slightly bite it. He heard Selene moan and pulled away. He turned around and before closing the door ordered. "don't go"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Galahad sat at a table in the tavern ignoring everything but the wood object in front of him. Lauren came up behind him and sat down. "So it is true, you have not gotten your freedom?" she asked. He shook his head no. Then turned to look at her. "We are seven against too many, someone will die, we might all die." he said sadly. Lauren sighed. "There might still be hope. Emilee will go along, I will go along, and Selene will go along. That makes it ten against not that many. Plus, with us you do not have to fight the woads." she mentioned.

Galahad chuckled, "You always look for the happier things in life don't you. The one that aims for hope. Is that why it takes you so long to catch on to stuff?" Lauren sent him a death glare and Galahad put her in a headlock. "Atleaat when I'm killed, I have you to make the others happy." Lauren smiled and punched him in the gut.

"Anyway, have you seen Kimmerlee?" she asked while releasing herself from Galahad's hold. Galahad shrugged. Just then Lena came over. "I saw her in the graveyard with Tristan at Pelej's grave." Lauren nodded a thanks and headed off. Lena sent Galahad a creeped out look, (no idea why) and walked away to serve romans some ale.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kimmerlee sat across from Tristan and they both were by Pelej's grave. Kimmerlee decided that it was too quiet and broke the silence. "Have you ever gotten attached to someone to the point where you tend to think about them too much, then lose them?" Tristan looked at her and thought about Natalie. He nodded to Kimmerlee's question. He looked at the grave next to him. "Did you love Pelej?" Kimmerlee looked down and sai a low "yes." Yet Tristan still heard it.

Lauren came walking up the small hill to where Pelej's grave stood. She saw the two and went to saw hello but a hawk above screeched. Tristan looked up and got up to head for the woods. Within seconds he was gone.

Lauren looked at Kimmerlee and motioned for her to get up. "We must sleep. They leave in the morning and I leave too. You want to be awake to say good-bye." Kimmerlee got up and followed Lauren to bed.

When they got there they saw woad clothing on their beds. (They share a room) Just then Emilee popped out of their wash room. "I got some woad war clothes off of Estel earlier. We are going to wear them when we go with the knights. Kimmerlee's mouth dropped. "Me? Battle? Death? No way!" Emilee rolled her eyes. "Fine we can give them to Selene. She is probably tagging along anyway." Selene walked in hearing her name.

She looked towards Emilee, "Emz, I'm not going and why are you so happy that the knights are going to get killed on this mission." Emilee looked at Selene shocked. "What have they done with my Selene?" she screamed, trying to be funny. Yet, no laughed. She looked at the girls. "Selene, you out of all people are going to stay here with Kimmerlee and Lena?" Selene nodded. "I can trust them Emz, I've actually known them longer than I've known you." Emilee looked at the girl in front of her. Something was wrong. The real Selene would've been more hyper than herself about this. Emilee suddenly lost all of her excitement and pleasure out of fighting again and walked sullenly out of the room to her and Selene's own room.

That night when Selene walked in. Emilee ignored her and didn't even say good-night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning a little before dawn, Emilee got up and got dressed. She painted her body with blue designs and was about to leave when she saw Selene get up from bed. Emilee took the war clothes she offered to Selene the night before and put them on Selene's bed. Selene looked at her curiosly. Emilee walked away and smugly stated, "If you change your mind, just tack us down. it won't be that hard." With that she left to the stables.

There she found Lauren also painted blue. The knights were washing their weapons while Emilee looked around. She noticed that Selene, Kimmerlee, and Lena entered. Yet she tried to ignore them.

The bishop soon entered with Horton, his aid. She ignored everything around her as the bishop spoke of something with the church and Horton also coming along and about why women were coming. Dumb bishop she thought. Jols brought her a horse and she stared at the animal. Lauren got onto her horse and eyed Emilee. "You can't still be afraid of riding. Are you?" Emilee showed a sweet smile and went up to Lauren. "You know that I do love you Lauren..." Lauren sighed and told Emilee to get on. Gladly, she did.

Not too far away, actually a couple feet away, Gawain looked Selene in the eye and said, "Stay here, threats do come true." As of that, the knights and the two woad women, rode away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minutes after they left Selene threw off her dress showing woad war graments. Kimmerlee and Jols got her horse ready as she prepared to follow the knights. She got on her horse and Jols jumped on another one. Selene rose an eyebrow. Jols shrugged his shoulders and said, "I can't let you go alone and I want to kepp Lauren safe. It's more fun to talk to her than the horses." Selene chuckled and headed off into the wild land of Briton.

They rode well into the night staying far from the kngiths and where Tristan might scout. They rose through the forest when they got too close to the knights. The woads shot arrows with strings attached traping the knights making them ride in sudden directions. When a horn blew is when they noticed eachother. The knights were on one side of some ropes and Selene and Jols on the other side.

Tristan was the first to notice them. He called for Arthur. "Arthur, we have guests." Arthur looked to where Tristan was pointing to see two figures from the other side of tangled rope stretching from tree to tree. Emilee noticed them as Jols and Selene. "Selene?" she yelled. Hoping she was seeing correctly. She heard a frightened voice from the other side say a loud, "Yeah." Emilee screamed, "You came!" and threw her hands in the air making her nearly fall off of the horse she was on with Lauren.

"Come around the ropes, girl!" yelled Bors. She did as she was told and Jols followed. When they got together they rode and stopped after a bit to get some sleep. They were sitting around the fire when Gawain sat next to Selene. He looked at her and stated. "I told you to stay at the wall." Selene didn't look at him but said what she thought, "I didn't give you my word." Gawain looked towards the fire. "I trusted you though and thought you would stay there." he said.

Selene looked at him, "If I was a kid, I would've told you that I wouldn't listen from the start. yet, since I'm older I can do what I want when I want. Like this..." she said and slapped Gawain. Everyone turned towards them. Gawain's frown now grew bigger, if it was possible. "Know what Selene, you are nothing more than an immature teenager that thinks she's all grown up. But your not...you put so much stress on me because of the way you act and treat me. Maybe we weren't cut out to be friends. I'm going to do what I warned you about in the beginning, forget aboiut you and our friendship." With that Gawain got up and walked over to sit on a log between Lauren and Galahad.

Selene looked towards the fire and soon got up to leave. After walking a bit she ran into Bors who just took a piss. "Where you going kiddo?" he asked. Yet, she ignored him and kept walking.

She kept walking until she found a small village. Needing a safe place to stay she went to the village and slept behind a hut.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning at dawn the knights, Jols, Horton, Emilee, and Lauren set off towards the roman estate. By noon they got there... (dun, dun, dun)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I wanted to add more, but I have to get off and yeah...maybe I'll update tomorrow. This is my longest chapter I believe!_

_I tried to catch all the mistakes I could. I think each chapter is getting better and better. I decided to split this chapter in half anyway...so I'm not going to exactly blame my mom._

_Please review and tell me how it was. The next chapter should be up soon. I have it written, I just need to type it!_

_REVIEW! PLEASE!_


	13. Marius' Estate and Ice

**Tari Melwasul- **_Yes you are right, Vanora wouldn't just give a child up like that...so I went back to my written piece for this chapter and fixed it around. Selene finds a child instead_.

**Lucillaq-** _At first, I wasn't going to make Gawain get outraged that Selene came along, but I just had to. I think it'll make the story more interesting later when something happens between them... if it does (wink, wink)_

**Snape's Opera Rose-** _Wow, thanx for the wonderful review...I want that fictional teddy bear! By the way, I love the name. I appreciate the review!_

_But thank you for your reviews! _

_This is the chapter where you find out if Dag dies or not and when they get to the estate...have fun reading _it!

**Disclaimer- I own none of the knights, just Natalie, Emilee, Nilon...do I have to go on? The people that weren't in the movie or books.**

**Chapter 12- Marius's Estate and Ice**

The company of eleven, without Selene, rode the next morning heading towards the estate. When they reached there, guards closed the gates on them. A Roman guard from above the gate called out, "Who are you?" Arthur responded, "Knights from the wall." The guard disappeared for a couple of seconds and returned with another man in robes. Arthur knew this man as Marius Honorius.

Marius looked down at the company and called out, "Who are you?" Emilee looked at Lancelot and mumbled something that sounded like, "dumb...hmhmhmhmh, ask the same things..h.hmhmhmh, over and over." Arthur looked towards the master of the estate and responded, "I am Arthur Castus, commander of the knights from Hadrian's Wall, sent by Bishop Germanus of Rome. Open the gates, my knights are hungry and need rest."

People from outside the gate started to surround the knights interested. One man went up to Bors and asked if he was from Rome. Bors looked at the guy and replied, "No, from hell." sending the guy away.

Marius came up to Arthur and patted him on the back lightly. "It is a miracle you have come! Did you have to fight the woads?" Arthur looked at him. Galahad, who was next to Emilee and Lauren commented, "God this guy is dull, I think he may actually take longer to catch on than you Lauren." Lauren looked at him and kicked him in the leg, making him fall to the ground.

Arthur looked back at Galahad who was now making funny faces and shook his head. He turned back to Marius and stated, "We have been sent to evacuate you immediately." Marius shook his head as if he didn't believe Arthur and replied, "Impossible." Arthur ignored him and looked around the crowd. "Which of you is Electo?" he asked. A boy from the crowd emerged and bowed. "I am Electo," the boy stated.

Marius studdered as he said, "Everything we have is here, this land was giving to us from the Pope!" Lancelot looked at the guy and replied rudely, "Well, your about to hand it over to the saxons." Arthur ignored Lancelot and looked towards a lady that was there. "Lady, my knights are hungry." The woman nodded and headed off.

Emilee looked around at the people of the village and watched as Arthur ordered them to pack up. She wasn't impressed when they followed his orders, he was the great Arthur of course. She looked around when she noticed two monks placing stones over a door. Watching this, she rememebered what Estel told her. She felt her heart skip a beat. She looked around for the other knights when she saw Tristan eye it too.

He just got finished speaking to Arthur when he followed her gaze. He sent her a small nod and she called for Arthur. "Arthur, that door, break it down!" Arthur looked towards the hut-type thing and handed Dagonet an axe. Dagonet walked over to the door and started to axe it down. When it was done the dim light from inside showed there were steps heading down underground. Arthur called for some of the knights to follow him. Tristan, Lauren, Galahad, Bors, and Emilee watched guard, while Jols and a guy named Ganis helped the villagers prepare. (Horton was in a corner most likely hiding)

Arthur, Lancelot, Gawain, and Dagonet decsended the stairs. "Eww..what's that smell?" asked Gawain as they headed closer to a dim lit room. From where they stood it looked like it was filled with small wholes, expected to be cells. A man ran up to them and screamed, "How dare you set foot in this place?" Lancelot looked at the man and quickly pulled out his two short swords. In one quick move he killed the monk.

Another came up to him and warned, "That was a man of God!" Lancelot put his swords away and told the man, "Not my God!" sending the man towards the steps that led to the exit. Gawain looked at the monk and pulled out a dagger. "You even move and you join him." He walked away as the monk whimpered to himself. They moved on looking in the cells trying to find anyone that was alive. Dagonet looked inside a whole, "This one is dead." Gawain looked around too. "By the smell they are all dead."

The knights jumped when the heard a voice say, "They're not all dead." They saw Fuliciana, Marius's wife in front of them. "What do you mean?" asked Lancelot. She pointed to three cells and made her way out of the cell chamber. Gawain looked at Arthur, "Now that was strange." Lancelot nodded.

Dagonet went to a cell that was planted in the ground. He opened it and found a little boy. "This one is alive." He pulled out a little boy and murmered to him, "You must not fear me." The others moved on to the other cells.

Lancelot and Arthur went to one cell where they found a girl. Gawain followed the lights back to the last cell the woman pointed out. There he found a body covered in a black cloak, except for her left eye. Gawain's heart skipped a beat. The eye was green. "Selene?" he asked wondering if it was her. The girl made her gaze more intense, "No, Natalie." she mumbled. Gawain looked at her as his mouth dropped. "The woad man wasn't lying." he whispered.

Gawain opened the cell and picked up Natalie. He carried her out of the chamber to the cold weather. He layed her on the ground next to the other girl. Guinevere looked to her right. "Natalie?" she whispered. Natalie nodded.

Emilee watched as they pulled the three bodies out of the hut. She was shaking now. Why was she so nervous and afraid? She felt someone grab her arm and looked up to see Tristan. She saw his intense gaze and said, "I'm okay." Tristan was still next to her when Gawain came up to her.

"Emilee, we found her." Emilee smiled and literally jumped ten feet in the air. Lauren walked over. "Yes, but of course her body must be the one that's not moving." Lauren looked towards Gawain. "is she alright?" she asked. Gawain shrugged. "Can't tell with that thing she's wearing," he said pointing to the black cloak.

Tristan heard Gawain and felt his heart skip. _What's happening Tris, you don't let stuff like this get to you. _He thought to himself. Yet, he ignored his thoughts as he looked at her body. He walked over and looked down. "They're woads." he told Arthur. He only got a nod from his commander.

Tristan bent down next to Natalie and looked at her closed eye. He pulled the cloak off of her other eye. With that movement both her eyes opened. Yet, they weren't the bright green he rememebered from when he hated her, they were dark and fierce, almost frightening. He moved the cloak off her face to see a scar next to her right eye. She was still staring at him. Galahad came up next to him and gave him a skin of water for her.

He put the top to her mouth and she drank it, but never let her eyes move from his. When the skin was empty he put it to his side and touched the scar by her right eye. The shock he got from it made him back away and stand up. He looked down at her and walked away to scout. When he reached his horse, Bors came up to him. "Love is strange, but you can't hide from it. Soon you will give in. Just like her." Tristan looked towards him.

"How would you know?" he asked Bors. Bors smiled, "Noticing true love is a specialty in my case." Tristan let a small smirk flick across his lips. "That is what scares me." he responded as he rode off.

Lauren and Emilee noticed how quickly Tristan left after his small time with Natalie. Worried they walked over to her and kneeled down. "He didn't kill you did he?" asked Emilee. Natalie looked at her. "I'm still alive." Lauren then came in. "So have you an Tristan made peace? He doesn't care after anyone like that by what I have seen and know." Natalie looked at Lauren, "I don't know."

The girls nodded. "Who's that?" asked Lauren looking towards the other girl. "Guinevere." responded Natalie the best she could. "What?" asked Emilee. She went to head over to where Guinevere was with Arthur, but Natalie's hand stopped her. "Stay." she commanded. Emilee sat back down next to her.

"Where is Selene?" asked Natalie. Lauren looked away and saw Galahad and Gawain in the distance. "I think Galahad and Gawain are calling me." She got up and ran over to where they were. Emilee looked Natalie in the eye. "We don't know where she exactly is at the moment." Emilee felt Natalie's grip on her arm tighten. "What?" she asked.

Lauren came over to where the Galahad and Gawain were. "It might be a good idea if we move that way." She said pointing to the woods. Gawain rose an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were like that Lauren." She shook her head. "Natalie just asked Emilee about Selene, once she finds out we don't know where she is, lets say...well...worse than Vanora." The two nodded and followed her.

"Why didn't anyone look?" asked Natalie. Emilee looked around at the people packing. "The mission is too important." Natalie closed her eyes.

Marius came from the wall around his estate and looked at Arthur and his knights. "What are you doing?" he asked. He looked at the people that were in his cells earlier that day. "Those people are pagans. They have not done the task God has left for them." Arthur looked outraged.

Marius looked to where Fuliciana was. He headed towards her and yelled, "And you, you kept them alive." he slapped Fuliciana across the face. By now, Tristan was back. Natalie's eyes opened when she heard the smack she moved her body with all her will power to see Fuliciana fall to the floor. Quickly Natalie got up took a dagger from Emilee's belt and jumped on Marius's back, sending him to the ground.

"You never touch her, she is my angel that saved me. You touch her, I kill you!" she yelled as she put the dagger to Marius's throat. Arthur pulled her off of him. "Don't kill him!" he yelled, "If you do you taken and killed by the Empire!" yelled Arthur.

She looked up to him and responded. "You are nothing but a traitor. You are both roman and briton. Yet, when a roman makes a Brit suffer for nothing at all you let them without punishment. Well, I recieved my punishment from him. Now, he must get his. But, when a Brit that he has hurt, goes to make him suffer, you stop her. Shows where your loyalties lie." She wasn't finished but Lancelot started to pull her away.

Yet, she still said the one thing she wanted to say the most. "Don't ever say you actually cared for your mother's people hne you care more about your father's. You care for Roman blood too much Arthur. Especially when it is rotten." Lancelot picked Natalie up then and took her to the wagon where Lucan was. Guinevere was on the ground still though. Arthur went to pick her up but she scooted away and spat on his hand.

Instead, Gawain carried her to the wagon.

Selene woke up. It looked like it was still dark, but she saw some light to the left side of her. She stood up, but hit her head on something. At first she thought it was a branch, but when she looked up ahe noticed that it was a hay roof. Yet, why was she under a hay roof. She looked around and say nobody in the hut, but she heard voices outside. She walked to the open wooden door and peeked out.

She saw a woman with blondish hair holding a baby standing next to a man with black hair. They were talking to a small boy. The boy had black hair and looked like the man. She fully exited the hut when the family noticed her.

The woman intoduced herself. "I'm Beth, and this is Roger, my husband," she said pointing the man. "This is our son Erik, and our daughter Willow." Selene's stomach turned when she saw the baby. The woman continued. "Who are you?" she asked.

Selene bowed her head, "I'm Selene of Hadrian's Wall." The man chuckled. "Well, Selene of Hadrian's Wall, next time if you need somewhere to sleep, don't sleep behind the hut, just come inside." Selene was surprised that they were so kind to her, but she let the thought leave her mind. The woman touched her arm and suggested, "Well, why don't you eat, you look hungry."

Selene ate and spoke with Beth. The woman was very kind. Beth reminded her of Vanora some, it was quite funny too. Beth let Selene hold the baby girl Willow when she went to her friend's hut to get fabric. Once she left, Selene heard screams. When she looked in the distance she saw some of the village on fire. The only reason she didn't notice was because they were farther away from the main part of it. Saxons were heading her way. She held Willow and ran off to look for Roger. She found him by the stables injured with severe wounds. "Run!" he cried. She ran to look for Erik and Beth.

She found Erik running from a group of saxons that were circled around someone. She noticed that someone as Beth. "Beth!" she yelled. Beth looked over at her and screamed, "Run!." With that Selene ran off to get a horse. When she got to the stables she grabbed a white steed and put Erik on it. He was in front of her and she let him hold Willow as she rode off.

It didn't take her very long to get to the estate. Yet, when she got there it was empty. Selene noticed tracks heading towards the east and the tracks showed a bunch of people from the village, more like all the people from the village, joined the knights. Starting to hear saxon drums in the far distance she rode off east to look for the caravan.

Selene saw them ahead. The first knight she saw was Bors. She rode up next to him. Not too far ahead, but in listening distance she saw Galahad, Gawain, and Lauren riding together. She tried to speak loud like Bors so they heard her. She wanted Gawain to speak with her.

Bors looked over at Selene and noticed the boy, no older than seven and a baby girl with her. "Selene, missing for one day and come back with two kids. Interesting. The three in front of them were now listening in. "Look," she said pointing to the baby, "Vanora doesn't have to me number twelve now!" Bors laughed. "She was never going to give you number twelve if we have one. I said that so you'll shut up." Selene laughed along with him.

"So, what are their names?" Bors asked. Selene smiled and looked down at the two kids in front of her. "This is Erik and Willow." Bors made funny faces at Willow. "Where are the parents? Abondened?" Selene gave the children a small smile.

"When I went for the walk I found a village. I slept behind a hut, but I woke up in one. A man carried me to his hut with his wife. They fed me earlier today and stuff. They sort of reminded me of you and Vanora, just less kids. Saxons attacked later and killed them both, they told me to run with these two. And I did." she explained.

Bors chuckled, "Well you're one grand hero aren't you gallant knight." Selene laughed too as did the boy Erik. "Are you a knight?" asked Erik. Bors smiled at him and nodded. The boy's smile grew wider. "Can you teach me to fight?" he asked. Bors chuckled. "Nah, not me ask some other knight." The boy didn't look disappointed. "There's more?" he asked. Bors nodded and rode away.

"Selene can I meet them?" begged the boy. She looked down at him. "I guess so." she responded. "But first let us go find someone to help Willow get warm." Selene kicked the horses sides as she rode off towards a wagon. She saw Dagonet in one and headed over to it. "Dag!" she yelled.

He looked up to her and gave her a hug. "Great to see you." She nodded back. "Dag, this is Erik and Willow. Who's in the wagon?" Dag sent her a small smile. "Selene, we found Natalie, she is alive, but Arthur is not pleased with her at the moment."

Selene sent Dagonet a smile. "I will talk to him some then. Bye Dag!" Suddenly she heard Arthur yell that they were stopping for the night. She smiled and grabbed Willow and motioned for Erik to follow her. They walked for a bit until Selene noticed that the knights sitting around a fire with Emilee and Lauren. She headed over, prepared to face or ignore Gawain.

Bors noticed her first. "Selene dear, come and join us." Selene came over and sat in the snow with Willow in her arms. She looked to the woods and saw Erik standing there still. She used hand motions to tell him to come over, he did. Erik stood there. "Sit down." she said. Selene thought he was going to sit next to her, but instead he sat in her lap.

Bors laughed, "They're warming up to you fast, girl soon they'll be calling you mum." Selene rolled her eyes. "Did he insult you?" asked Erik. Selene shook her head no. Erik leaned up against her.

"Well, Erik, these are the knights and the two woman are my friends. They are Galahd, Lauren, Gawain, Lancelot, Dagonet, Emilee, and Bors." She noticed a little boy in Dag's arms. "Do you want a friend?" she asked him. He nodded. "Well, go choose one of the knights to speak too." Erik nodded and walked to the edge of the woods. "I want to talk to that one."

Selene looked to where Erik was looking. "What one?" she asked. Then she noticed Tristan wasn't there. "How can you see him?" she asked. Erik shrugged. "Can he be my uncle?" Selene chuckled and answered "If you want him to be."

Erik smiled, "That's my Uncle Scout!" he yelled. Tristan back in the trees smiled to himself. "Do I have a dad?" asked Erik. Selene rose an eyebrow, "But you don't have a mother. Yet you did, and she was kind." Selene stated.

"No I have a new one. She's you." Selene's eyes bulged open. "Oh." was all she could say. Then Erik went on. "Those are my aunt's Emilee and Lauren. My cousin Galahad. My uncle Tristan and Dagonet. My friend Lucan. My brother Lancey. My mum Selene and My daddy Gawain." Gawain eyed the kid.

Lancelot looked at the kid. "Are you sure your five? One, you talk too much, two, you have a great memory, three, you have the biggest imagination in the world. Do I look like your brother?" he asked the kid. Erik stuck out his tongue and called to Selene. "Mummy, big bro Lancey is scaring me an I'm seven."

A shadow by them answered Erik. "Lancelot has that effect on people." Evereyone turned to see Natalie and Guinevere standing there leaning on a tree. Erik's eyes opened wide. "I know you!" he screamed in joy. You knew my father. You visited him once." Lancelot rolled his eyes. "Once again, what's with this kids memory."

Natalie narrowed her eyes at the kid. "What was your father name?" she asked. Erik looked at the knights and said "Gawain!" She smiled. "No the other one I mean, the one that was killed when the saxons attacked."

Erik looked down. "Roger." he stated. Natalie smiled. "Than I honor you, Erik, son of Roger. For your father was a great man and warrior. I hope he taught you to fight. He taught me when my father refused to." She walked up to him and kneeled down. "He was a high lord among the woads. Great among the council. He kept me alive when I should've died. I am glad to meet his son." With that she kissed his cheek and walked away.

Galahad looked at Selene. "So are you keeping them?" Selene smile and stood up. "Hmm...I have thought about it and yes, I will keep them. They make me smile." With that she walked away to go to the wagon Dag just walked off to.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Natalie walked away from Erik and went into the woods. She whispered to herself. "My half-sister with two children. That fort demented her head. Yet, she looks happy. Her green eyes still sparkle." she chuckled to herself. She suddenly heard someone behind her.

"Why don't yours?" She knew it was. She heard the voice before. Natalie turned around to where Tristan was. "You shouldn't sneak up on people." she stated. Yet, she didn't answer his question. Tristan looked at her. "What did they do?" he asked. Natalie looked at him. "I didn't know you were one to ask questions, Tristan." She responded coolly.

"I am now." Tristan replied, annoyance slipping into his voice. When Natalie didn't answer he walked closer. "How did you get it?" he asked letting the back of his hand run over the scar next to her right eye. When she didn't answer he moved closer. Now he couldn't move any closer. Natalie looked up to him. "My brother." he closed his eyes as he heard her voice. "He is the one to blame for me being in that cell and Guinevere, he planned it." Tristan grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "I will get my revenge." she stated.

He brought his head lower to hers and she slightly rose hers. Finally their lips touched. Tristan moved his hands from her hands to her waist as she moved hers to his neck. Natalie felt his tongue rub her bottom lip and she opened her mouth some to let him enter. Neither pulled away unless they needed breath, until Tristan pulled roughly away.

"No." he told Natalie. She looked at him. "What?" she asked, confused. "No." he repeated. "You are woad. You are my enemy." Natalie felt her heart skip a beat. "Tristan! What do you mean? I have done nothing wrong for the last 2 years to anyone! Anyone. I have not hurt anyone that I loved. I have not hurt you. How are we enemies?" she asked. She felt like she was going to cry.

"Your people have been trying to kill me for years and I them. It could never work out. Never." he said. Yet, he didn't walk away. He stayed there. She felt a tear fall from an eye. The fierce green eyes turned dark, as if they were turning black.

Natalie felt so dumb. She thought that she had finally met the man that would complete her. No he would just break her like everyother. She thought he was different. She thought he felt the same. The same spark and skip of an heartbeat she felt when they were near. She was wrong. She walked away. Just left like that. Back to the wagon to cry herself to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There Natalie found Guinevere alone. Guinevere saw how sad she was, but needed to ask someone. "Naz? Can I ask you something." Natalie turned away and lied down and simply nodded to Guinevere. "Have you ever fell in love with the enemy?" Natalie nodded and felt more tears fall. Guinevere went over to her and hugged her.

After lying together for a bit, Natalie felt a presence. "Gwen, there is a woad near by, an old one." Guinevere got up and followed Natalie out of the wagon. Natalie turned towards Gwen and put her index finger to her mouth, while Gwen responded with a nod.

They walked into the forest. What neither of them knew is that they passed Tristan, who was awake lying in the bushes, not too far from where Merlin now stood. He watched them approach Merlin and saw Arthur approaching as well.

"My daughter, Guinevere and my favorite warrior Natalie. I'm glad to see that you have been taken out of those horrid cells." Natalie rolled her eyes. "And it was nice for you to actaully look for us, or by that matter try to save us." she replied rudely.

Then another woad man came out of the trees. "Dearest Natalie, why do you speak to our leader in that matter. I am glad we are only half related. Glad your mother wasn't mine." he said. Natalie let a fake smile play on her lips. "Why, Nilon, I thought I disliked Merlin, but now that I see you again. I might actually start to enjoy his company."

Nilon moved closer. "So rude to your people. No wonder why so many hate you." Natalie nodded. "Yeah, but atleast I don't suck up to my father and kill him in his sleep." Nilon pulled out his dagger.

Nilon moved closer to her, "I atleast showed respect to those that actually cared for me. I like that kid that Selene was carrying around today. After I kill you. I'll kill her then take the boy. He will make a great woad."

Natalie felt her temper rise. "That buy will not grow up to be a woad. He is Sarmatian and will grow up to be a knight." Arthur was now next to them. Eyeing Merlin.

Natalie pulled out the dagger she had under the cloak she wore. It slightly ripped the dress she wore, but she ignored it. She grabbed the handle and said one last thing to Nilon. "I look goo in red don't I," she said looking down at the red dress she was now wearing. It would look so much better though if it was your blood." Before he could move she threw the dagger at his heart and he fell to the ground lifeless.

Merlin turned to Arthur. "Peace between us this night Arthur Castus." Arthur shook his head no. Natalie approached him. "I never meant what I said," she started, "You do care about your people and your mother. I just have a bad temper and I before Marius came along I found out my sister was missing. She is found and I offer my hand to you. I'm sorry." With that Natalie walked away leaving Merlin, Guinevere, and Arthur to sort out things.

When she got back to the wagon she found Dagonet sleeping with Lucan in the front and in the back Selene sleeping with the baby Willow and Erik in her arms. She smiled to herself. Erik was a very smart boy for seven. He had a good memory and great eye sight. He would be a great scout. Scout. Her thoughts came back to Tristan.

She heard someone moving close to her. She turned around to see Lancelot standing there. "Lancelot?" she whispered. He smiled and pulled her into a hug and twirled her around. He placed Natalie back on her feet and mumbled, "My dearest sister," in her hair over and over. "Where have you been?" he asked when he pulled away. She frowned. "Dealing with family issues and of course saying sorry to Arthur." Lancelot rose an eyebrow. "You saying sorry. I'll have to ask him about that." Natalie laughed and punched him in the arm.

"What do you mean by family issues?" he asked. Natalie let an evil smirk play on her lips. "How do I say, 'just killed my only brother,' in a nice way?" she asked. Lancelot laughed. He still remembered what she told him about her brother. Natalie looked at him curiously. "What was your mother's name?" she asked him. He looked at her. "Mya, yours?" he asked her.

"I think it was Melissa, or something like that." she replied. Lancelot looked confused. "That can't be, my aunt was Melissa. My mother's sister." Natalie thought to herself, _that's why his eyes are so familiar, they are partially my mothers. _"Did your aunt ever live in Briton?" she asked. Lancelot thought back, "Yes, she told me stories of it. Looks like we're related!" he exclaimed. Natalie smiled. "Yes, it does." she said back.

The next morning Natalie woke up when she heard a scream. She jumped out of the wagon to see Marius holding Lucan with a knife to the boys' throat and roman guards holding Dagonet She went to grab a dagger when Guinevere beat her to it. She sent an arrow into Marius chest and he fell lifeless as the guards surrendered to Arthur. Natalie noticed both Bors and Tristan rode up. She walked up to Arthur and remarked, "I hope you don't blame me for that." he actually smiled, which made the knights look at him questioningly. "Why would I blame a friend?" he responded with a small smile. Natalie rose an eyebrow. "Friends?" she asked, taken aback. "Why Arthur, I am happy to hear I am no enemy." He chuckled as Natalie turned towards Bors who rode up next to her.

"That's something I wasn't expecting," he said to her and Arthur. Natalie laughed, "Myself and your commander have came to terms I think." she respnded jokingly. Guinevere sent her death glares and Arthur noticed them. He liked making Guinevere jealous, even when it was nothing like him to do so.

Arthur walked away and Tristan rode up next to him. When he was speaking to Arthur he kept staring over at where Natalie was. He couldn't stop himself. He saw her with Lancelot last night and for the strangest reason he felt well...jealous.

Selene came out of the wagon with Erik and Willow. She saw Lucan with Dagonet. "Erik, why don't you go speak to Lucan. he can use the company." Erik looked up at Selene and nodded. He stalked over to where Lucan and Dag were. "Hi, Lucan." he greeted. Yet, Lucan didn't responed. Dag whispered inside into Erik's ear. "He doesn't talk much." Erik nodded and ran off to talk with Lucan, even if he didn't respond.

The caravan left and rode to the afternoon. At that time they finally got to the ice. Of course, they had to cross it. Once they did, the knights stopped to prepare to battle the saxons. Arthur sent Ganis and Jols to lead the caravan to the wall.

Guinevere went up to Arthur. "You can make that number eight." she said to him. Natalie came up behind her, "Actually, you can chnage it to twelve." Lauren, Emilee, Natalie and Selene were fighting too. Selene took a spot in between Gawain and Galahad. "Galahad, if I die, find a good home for Erik and Willow. Give them to one of the knights, even you if so." Galahad frowned. "Lauren!" he called she same over and stood on the otherside of him. "Yes?" she asked. Galahad looked at her. "Rub off some of your happiness on Selene, she thinks she is going to die." Lauren laughed. "Selene, Gawain will die before you do." she mentioned. Selene sent a side glance at Gawain who held her gaze, before turning away.

Emilee was next to Bors on the far end. She was the last person on that side. Natalie placed herself between Tristan and Lancelot. She couldn't face Tristan just yet, so she turned to Lancelot. "Lance?" she asked. He looked towards her as she continued. "Do have a little voice in your head saying that we all shouldn't do this." Lancelot looked towards the saxons, "No, I have a little voice in my head saying that you shouldn't do this."

Natalie bent down to get her bow when she felt a pain by her heart. She picked it up and looked at him. tristan was now listening intently. "What is that voice telling you?" she asked nervous. Lancelot looked back towards her. "That your heart is telling you that you stay for one person, but is telling you to run and that they'll live. Yet, your mind is telling you to stay because your dead stubborn." he replied.

Lancelot saw her trembling, "You're afraid." he stated. She looked away. "No." Lancelot moved closer. "Head back!" he demanded. She backed away. "The saxons will show no mercy." she stated as she placed an arrow in her bow. Suddenly she felt the pain by her heart again. She went to grab her side when she turned towards the woods the bow let the arrow loose and it embedded itself in the tree. Tristan saw her holding her heart and gave her a concerned look. Yet, she looked away.

"Looks like they're waiting for an invitation, Tristan, Bors." He ordered. They sent off arrows hitting saxon after saxon. Then, the rest joined in. Cynric was getting angry so he ordered that his men advance. When they did Arthur yelled out, "The ice isn't going to break. Prepare for combat." Dagonet knew that they weren't going to win a hand to hand combat fight so he grabbed his axe and ran out on the ice. He banged the axe to the ice, attempting to make it break. He was hit with a arrow when Natalie sw Lancelot's sheild. Quickly he grabbed it and ran out across the ice in front of Dagonet.

An arrow got past the sheild and hit Dag in the chest. With one last hit the ice broke. Saxons were falling from the ice breaking and getting hit by arrows. Natalie looked down and felt the pain in her chest again. Before she could respond the ice underneath her and Dagonet broke. They both fell into the water.

Arthur noticed this and ran out followed by Lancelot and Emilee. They got the

the hole and felt for Dag or Natalie. Lancelot got hold of a hand and pulled up who it was. It was Dagonet. Yet, they couldn't find Natalie. Selene ran up to them and jumped in. Galahad looked at Gawain. "She has finally gone crazy." They kept sending arrows at the retreating saxons until they ran out.

By then Selene came up with Natalie's body. They carried both bodies back to where the knights stood. Selene layed crying next to Natalie's body. Guinevere ran over to them. "Move!" she yelled she pushed Selene over and fell to her kness next to Natalie. She pressed her hands on Natalie's chest over and over again. "Bors!" she yelled. "Do it to Dagonet!" Bors put his hands on Dagonet's chest and followed what Guinevere did to Natalie.

Natalie started to spit out water. Once it was all out she layed back. The pain that she felt before the battle wasn't gone. Yet, she tried to ignore it. "Am I alive?" she asked. Selene jumped on top of her. "I hate you!" she yelled. "Never, Never, Never, do that again!" she yelled. Natalie tried to laugh, but found that it was hard to. She heard Bors voice in the distance.

"Dag! Stay with me!" he yelled. Natalie turned and saw Dag lifeless a few feet from her. "Is he dead?" she asked. Bors was crying. lancelot was close to tears just like Gawain. "No,..." she whispered. She saw Lancelot's sheild not too far from her. Though her hands were dumb and her body shaking, she stood up, grabbed Dagonet's axe and went over to the sheild. She started to bang it with the axe over and over. She saw the saxon army in th distance. She took a spear and aimed it. She went to throw it, but she found that she was too weak to throw it. So instead she fell to her knees crying, the one thing the old Natalie would've never done in front of so many people.

Tristan saw that Dag was dead. The nicest man on earth of course always has to die before the most evil. He saw Natalie fall to her knees, crying. For some reason he wanted to comfort her. He walked over and took off his cloak and placed it around her so she wasn't cold. He picked her up and took her to his horse. He placed her on it and waited as the rest of the knights prepared to ride.

Silently and swiftly they moved to the wall, carrying their brother in arms dead along with them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I changed it around some. The written piece was different at the ending. I was going to make the part where Dag died sad, but I saved all the real tears till the ending. I"m still wondering if I should've killed him off. But it helps the story play itself out. Next chapter Gawain and Selene talk again! woohoo._

_She was only suppose to get Willow, but I used my cousin Erik in the story too. The character that I made him really acts like him too. And they're both five. That's alsome. Yet, I thought, with Dag dead, Lucan needs a friend. So yeah._

_Wasn't my best chapter...yet I'm not sure which one is my best chapter, but yes. _

_REVIEW PLEEZE! tell me how you like it and how I couls fix it up or stuff. Or just review and blab on and on...I just really want reviews._

_-MistakenLove_


	14. The Fort

Thank you reviewers!

Lucillaq- Yeah, Natalie and Tristan will get further in there relationship. You sad about Gawain and Selene? Don't worry. I was going to let them become friends after the war, but I'll change it to make you happy. lol.

Lady11occult- I kind of regret killing off Dag. Anyway, I'm not sure if Natalie was having a heartattack. Sometimes I'll start getting this pain in my chest and it hurts when I breathe. Yet, it only turns up now and then. But it kills. I thought, hey, maybe I should put some of me in Natalie, and well that popped in my head. I'm not sure what it is.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the characters that were not in the movie.

Chapter 13- The Fort

They came to the wall the next day. When they entered they were greeted by the caravan and Jols. Tristan helped Natalie off of his horse. She looked around and saw that she was now at Hadrian's wall and she was happy.

Emilee got off of the horse and looked around. She noticed Lucan squeezing through the crowd. He went up to Guinevere. "Where is Dagonet?" he asked. Lucan looked around and saw everyone, but Dag. Guinevere kneeled down next to the boy. As she did so, Lucan noticed Dag's horse with a covered body on it. He saw a hand sticking out and noticed the ring as Dag's.

He ran towards the horse, but guards went to stop him. Galahad took out a dagger and placed it at a guards neck. Arthur yelled, "Let the boy go." Lucan went over to the hand and took the ring. Guinevere came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "It's okay Lucan." she kept repeating it over and over to him.

Selene looked through the crowd. She couldn't catch sight of who she was looking for. "Looking for someone?" a voice asked. She turned around to see Gawain dragging Erik over. "The kid won't let go of my leg." he stated. Selene chuckled. "Erik, no hanging on Gawain." she ordered. Erik let go. A woman walked up to them. "Is this girl yours?" she asked Gawain.

Gawain rose an eyebrow. "Uh...No?" The woman rolled her eyes. "Yours?" she turned towards Selene. Selene smiled. "Not mine, but I take care of them." she took Willow out of the woman's arms. "Thank you." Selene mentioned as the lady walked away.

Selene looked at Gawain. "So, I'm still alive, but wet and cold. Yet remember, alive." she said. Gawain looked at her. Just then, Galahad came up. "I'll take Willow and Erik with Lauren's help, while you get changed." he stated. Lauren came over. "Yes, that sounds good." she replied. Selene nodded and walked to get Natalie.

In the distance she saw Natalie standing with Tristan behind her. Natalie was staring at Bors. Selene walked up. "We should get changed or we may get sick." Selene stated. Natalie looked at her. "He's dead and Bors is a bloody mess." she exclaimed. Selene nodded. "Yes, but your soon going to die if you don't get changed. Change now, mourn later." ordered Selene.

Natatlie shook her head no. "My body feels numb." she stated. Selene laughed. "That is why we must get changed and take a warm bath." Selene added. Natalie looked back at Lucan and Dagonet's horse. "I don't feel like moving." Selene grabbed Natalie's shoulders. "You are so stubborn!" she yelled. Natalie shrugged Selene's hands off.

Tristan stood there listening to the sisters talk. Selene looked at him. "Tell her to go get changed." Tristan rose an eyebrow. Natalie looked towards the ground. "I'm coming." She followed Selene to her room.

After taking a bath and changing, Emilee came into Selene's room. "The knights got their papers. We are burying Dagonet at sunset." she said Natalie looked at Emilee. "I need to talk to you both." she stated. Interested, both Emilee and Selene sat on the bed.

"Before the battle on the ice, my chest hurt." she said. Emilee looked at her. "What do you mean?" asked Emilee. Natalie shrugged. "Under my heart, everytime I breathed something stung. I don't know what caused it." she continued. Selene stood up.

"You should inform Merlin." she said. Natalie shook her head. "I'm fine now though." she replied. Emilee looked out the window. She saw Gawain and Tristan sparring. They were most likely fighting to get there anger out. Both never cried, not atleast in front of people. A question popped into Emilee's head.

"Selene, what's up with you and Gawain. One day you are friends, the next day enemies. Do you like him more than a friend?" asked Emilee. Selene looked at her. "Yes I do. But I think he doesn't return those feelings." she replied. Emilee smiled and thought, _that's what you think_. She loved playing matchmaker.

Natalie looked out the window too. She saw Tristan and felt her heart drop. "We should head to where the burial will take place." Natalie suggested. The others agreed and they left.

At the burial place Selene found Lauren holding Willow and sitting with Erik. She came over and sat next to her. Once everyone was present Arthur started his speech. "Sir Dagonet was our brother. He was the one that healed us when hurt, the one that comforted us when depressed. He is one of the brothers that we will rememebr forever. Would anyone like to saw a few words?" Arthur asked. Many people were busy crying or staring off into space.

Emilee stepped up, "I met Dagonet while my kin were trying to kill him. Even though we were enemies, he treated us with more compassion than anyother. He was the first to make us feel right at home. When we thought one of our best friends, Natalie, was dead, he comforted us. When Pelej died he helped us smile. When he found Lucan, he took him in as a son. Now, we should not cry. When woads die, we celebrate for the great lives they lived. We should grant him a happy afterlife, for many loved him." When she was finished she placed a flower on the grave.

Lena and Kimmerlee came up to Natalie. The peasants left, but the knights were still present. Emilee came up behind Natalie. Kimmerlee rose an eyebrow. "Why have you joined us, Emilee?" she asked. Emilee smirked. "I wouldn't leave my friend hanging." she responded coldly.

Lena smiled. "Since little miss tough is back, your going back to her side now?" she asked sweetly. Emilee made a face at her.

Natalie moved closer. "What do you want?" she asked them. Lena frowned. "What are you planning to do next? Kill us?" she asked. Natalie loved scaring people. She let out a cold laugh. "The crows do look hungry." she stated. Lena rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she turned away.

The knights looked from Lena to Natalie. In one swift move Natalie swept out her hand and grabbed Lena's hair. She twisted around her hand and pulled her hair back. Lena let out a shriek as she flew back into Natalie. "I was taught that by the saxons." She told. The knigths moved in closer. Natalie was glad Arthur wasn't there.

"Why shouldn't I kill you?" asked Natalie. Lena let a small smirk reach her face. "My lover would kill you." stated Lena. Natalie rose an eyebrow. "If they could beat me." she whispered.

Lena let out a scream as Natalie pulled tighter. "They could kill you in a second. They are here." Natalie rose an eyebrow. "Who?" she asked. The knights froze. Lena said it loud enough for them all to hear. "Tristan." she stated.

Natalie's heart stopped. Her anger finally came out. She threw Lena to the ground and straddled her. She took her hair and pulled out a dagger. She cut the hair to Lena's shoulders. "That I learned from the saxons too. Talking about barbaric." Natalie got up and walked away. She threw the hair she cut at Lena and went back to Selene's room.

The knights stared at Lena who was on the ground crying. Guinevere walked over to where Lena sat. She touched her hair. "She could've done worse. I would've done it too if you touched the man I loved."

Kimmerlee looked at the knights. "You could've stopped this!" she yelled. Bors looked over from Dagonet's grave. Ignoring them, he drunk some more ale and started to mumble again.

Selene got the two younglings and walked off with them followed by Lauren, leaving the knights there to speak amongst themselves. Lancelot looked towards Tristan. "Did you know how she felt?" he asked. Tirstan ignored him and walked to the stables. Lancelot followed him. When they got there, Lancelot closed the stable door.

"Did you know of her feelings?" he asked again. Tristan shrugged. "Did you bed Lena?" he asked. Tristan looked at him. "Twice." he stated. Lancelot rose an eyebrow. "Do you love Lena?" he asked. Tristan shook his head no. Lancelot moved in front of him. "Do you love Natalie?" he asked.

"The way you feel about Emilee." Tristan replied emotionless. Lancelot looked at him. "You love her." stated Tristan. Lancelot smiled. "So you love Natalie?" he asked. Tristan looked at him and shrugged.

Lancelot thought to himself for a moment. "There's something I need to do." he said and left. Tristan forgot about going for a ride and walked around the inn. Around the hallway he heard two voices. They belonged to Emilee and Natalie. They were outside Selene's room.

"Did the saxons actually teach you that?" Emilee asked. Natalie laughed. "Yeah. I did it to the leaders son, but he shaved his head afterwards. I did it to him because he found out I was a woman. He's most likely going to kill me when they come to the wall." Natalie replied.

"You want to die?" asked Emilee. Tristan heard someone crying. It must've been Natalie. "Yes and no. First, I wanted to live. When I was in that cell I wanted to live so I could see Selene grow up, fight with you, joke with Lauren, and see if Tristan was happy. Now, I want to die. Selene is older and has a good life, you seem to fight with Lancelot enough, Lauren seems to joke around with Gawain and Galahad, and Tristan is happy with Lena." said Natalie.

"Lena?" asked Emilee. "He bedded her twice. Plus, it most likely didn't mean anything to him. Plus, I've heard you have feelings for him. Is it true?" asked Emilee. Another voice joined in. "Yes, is it true?" They turned to see Lancelot. Natalie laughed. "Can I talk to you?" asked Lancelot. He walked up to Emilee. She smiled. "Sure." she answered and followed Lancelot down the hall. "Just make sure she comes back!" yelled Natalie.

Natalie heard someone running down the hall. She pulled out a dagger wanting to scare Galahad or Gawain, or whom ever it was. She went to the side and poked her head around and her hand with the dagger. Suddenly she screamed and so did a little boy.

The little boy ran away thinking Natalie was a ghost while Natalie ran to Selene's room. She knocked frantically. Selene opened the door. "What?" she asked annoyed. Natalie pointed to the end of the hallway. "There is this guy there and I heard a kid scream." she said quickly. "Who was the guy?" asked Selene. Natalie froze. "Oh." she mumbled as she headed back to the other end of the hallway.

She looked down the hallway and no one was there. Interested she kept walking down. It was night outside and she was slightly frightened. She walked and eventually bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Tristan.

They both stood there, looking at eachother. Natalie broke the silence. "I'm guesing your the guy that frightened me and that kid." she guessed. He nodded. "So," she continued., "How's Lena.?" she asked.

"I don't love her." he stated matter-of-factly. Natalie felt her heart beat start to go faster. She nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lancelot looked over at Emilee, they were in his room. "I know today is a sad day because of Dagonet's death. But the saxons are coming and I need to tell you this." Emilee gave him a questionable look. He pushed her against the wall and leaned against her.

He put one hand on her waist and brought the other up to her chin. He slightly rised her face up. Slowly he tilted his head down and let there lips lightly touched. Quickly he pulled away. He looked back down at Emilee. "Do you feel the same?" he questioned. Emilee smiled and pulled him back down for another kiss, that was more passionate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Natalie stared up at Tristan. He let his hand slip through her hair. It was short, maybe to her shoulders. He placed his other hand in it as well. He moved his face closer to hers. "The scout that fell in love with the enemy." he mumbled in a husky voice that made Natalie's heart skip a few beats. ( That would sound so sexy with his accent and stuff. lol )

He let his lips touch hers slightly when they heard someone yell something. The both pulled away from eachother. The heard the person yell again. It was Jols. "Knights to the wall!" he yelled. Tristan ran to the wall with Natalie following him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were so close. I ruined the moment hehe...muahaha...I'm so evil. This chapter was fun writing. I hate Lena, so I wanted to ruin her hair, so I let Natalie do it for me. It was going to be Lauren, but she's so sweet.

The next chapter is going to be the night before the battle of Badon Hill and the morning of it. So lots of romance stuff. Plus, more Selene and Gawain for Lucillaq and more Tristan and Natalie fluff. YAY!

Please read and review. Tell me what you think of it.!


	15. Saxons

Hello, I am back for another chapter!

Lucillaq- Would I let Tristan die? Maybe...muahahaha. In the movie, I thought it was wrong that he had to die, and how he crawled away from Cerdic. It made me want to cry! So, of course, I can't let him die. He is my favorite character. But there is going to be another death. Yet, I'm not sure who yet. I had a dream about killing someone off last night. But I'm not telling who. dun..dun..dun..

Disclaimer- Same as anyother chapter.

Chapter 14- Saxons

Natalie ran up to where Lancelot stood. She pulled on his arm and he turned around. "What's going on?" she asked. Lancelot turned around and looked up at the wall. They followed the rest of the knights up the steps. Natalie ran next to Emilee. She looked out over the wall and saw what she wished was a dream.

Thousands of saxons stood half a mile from the wall. She heard comotion behind her and turned to see Arthur coming up the wall steps followed by Guinevere. They both took a sight at the saxons. Arthur turned towards his knights.

"Knights," he announced, "My journey with you must end here. Tomorrow I will fight." The knights looked at him. Selene stepped up. "But it will lead you to death Arthur." she told. Arthur looked at her. "Head back to your quarters and get Erik and Willow. Get them out of here." he replied hastily.

"I need more warriors." he told Guinevere. She looked down at the huge saxon army. "I will get my people." she replied to him quietly, but the knights heard as well. Arthur nodded and headed down the wall steps. He was followed by Lancelot and Guinevere.

Lauren looked at Emilee. "Will you fight?" she asked her. Emilee stood there staring at the knights. "We cannot defeat them." she stated dryly.

Natalie looked at her. "What do you mean? You will not fight?" she asked. Emilee shook her head no. "I will follow Lancelot." she stated. "You?" she asked Natalie.

Everyone looked at Natalie. "I have to stay." she replied. Gawain grabbed her arm. "Why? Selene will be miserbale if you die after she just found you." said Gawain. Natalie backed away. "I must fight for Arthur." she stated.

Emilee looked at her. "Why? He is not your leader!" she begged. Natalie looked over the wall once more. "I know the weakness of the saxons. I will fight along..." she stopped. Selene came back up the wall with Erik and Willow. Natalie looked around her back. Tristan and Lancelot were standing there.

"What did Arthur say?" she asked Lancelot. Lancelot looked devastated. "He will fight and die." he replied slowly.

Natalie looked at Selene. "I will fight and die along side him then. I find it as my duty." she said and left.

Emilee looked at her feet. " I will too." she stated. Lauren looked at Emilee and said jokingly, "This girl is going to be the death of me." Galahad walked up beside her. "Does that mean you are fighting?" he asked. Lauren nodded. Emilee grabbed Lauren'd hand. "We must prepare." she suggested. Lauren followed her.

Bors came up behind Galahad. "Don't worry, you'll find another just like her." he said. Galahad looked at him. "The feelings are noticable." Bors said, answering Galahad's facial expression. Slowly the knights left the wall, leaving Gawain, Selene, and the two kids alone.

**U**nnoticed, Tristan left the crowd. He had to find Natalie and talk her out of fighting in the battle. he found her on the southern side of the wall outside and wooded area speaking to a woad.

He walked up behind her and heard them speak in a language he somewhat understood from scouting. "Who is with them?" she asked. The man looked at Tristan and replied. "The one that found out you were a woman. He is bald." stated the man.

**N**atalie left out a cold laugh, "I remember that like yesterday." she replied. The man looked at her. "Will the knights fight?" he asked. Natalie looked down at the grass. "Estel, Arthur is the only one fighting." she stated. Estel nodded and ran towards the woods. Natalie turned around to see Tristan. "I felt someone behind me." she mumbled to him. He took a step closer. "You are fighting." It was more of a statement than a question. Natalie looked at the woods.

"I have found out so much since I met you and the knights." she said. Tristan rose an eyebrow, but it was unnoticable behind the hair covering his face. "I am not all woad, but also sarmatian. I've learned barmaids are evil, especially Lena. My sister is capable of taking care of a young boy and baby. Lancelot is actualy understanding and nice, and so much more. I actually like it with you all" she stated. Tristan moved closer.

"You are sarmatian?" he asked. Natalie looked up at him. "Yes, I'm a half-cousin of Lancelot." she stated brightly. Tristan closed the gap between them. "You used to be concealed and quiet. What happened?" he asked. She looked down at his chest. "I know I am going to die." she whispered.

Without saying anything Tristan grabbed her arm and pulled her to follow him. He led her to his room. He opened the door and lightly pushed her inside. He followed and closed the door behind him. Once inside he stood in front of her. Slowly she closed the gap between them. He lowered his head down to her and kissed her lips lightly. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip askeing for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Before she knew it,Natalie's back was against the wall with Tristan against her. He pulled away for breath and moved his hand to her back. He started to undo the laces. He smashed his lips to hers again. Natalie tugged at the bottom of his top. He let her take it off and led her to the bed. He pushed her down and got on top of her. He kissed her lightly on the lips and said in that sexy husky voice, "I will fight with you." He pulled her dress off as she loosened the laces of his breeches. (I'll let your minds imagine the rest)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gawain walked up to Selene. "Can I hold her?" he asked. Selene smiled and handing him the baby. She followed Erik to a bench on the wall. Below at the fort, Selene heard Bors kids' playing. "Why don't you join them?" she asked. Erik nodded and ran down the stairs and headed towards the home of Bors.

Gawain sat next to Selene. "I am sorry. I should not have acted the way I did." he said. Selene smiled at him. "Apology accepted." she responded smiling. He looked down at Willow. "Will you visit Sarmatia with me?" he asked. Selene smiled. "I'd love to" she replied. Gawain let out a cheerful laugh.

"You can help me find my beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed." he said. Selene looked down at the ground. _Foolish girl_, she kept telling herself. _It's not like he was asking you to go with him because he had feelings for you_. Selene looked at Willow. "I should go pack." she said quickly. She took Willow out of his arms. Gawain looked at her retreiving back. "I take that as a yes?" he yelled. Selene didn't meet his eyes, but nodded a yes.

She went to the stairs and said hello to Bors who looked like he was standing there drinking. Once Selene was gone, Bors came up to the top on the wall. He walked over to Gawain. "You love to ruin it, don't ya?" asked Bors. Gawain rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked Bors.

Bors chuckled. "Are ya blind?" he asked him. Gawain gave him a questionable look. "She has feelings for you, yet each time you act like you do too, you stop and treat her like Galahad or Lancelot." Bors said waving his hands around. Gawain laughed. "Selene and me? You must be drunk, Bors." he replied. "You need sleep."

Bors shrugged and Gawain walked off to his room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**At the saxon camp by the wall...**

A woad traitor ran up to Cerdic. "Tell Crynic she is with them. Someone special to her too." said the woad. Cerdic put his sword to the man's throat. "How do you know?" asked Cerdic.

"Estel, one of the woad leaders, came back from a talk with her and spoke to me about it. Her sister is there and the scout, she cares about him. Plus Guinevere, the other spy." Cerdic smiled. "I'll take care of the scout, Crynic will kill Naz...or may I say Natalie, you will take down the other girl. I want four of our men to sneak up on the caravan and take the sister and only the sister. The man Estel we will get later." said Cerdic.

Crynic heard them speak from the fire. Finally he could get his hands on the man, who embarrased him in front of his men.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

dun...dun...dun.. I had some fortelling in this chapter, especially at the saxon encampment. Have any idea who dies? Should I kill of Lancelot? I'm really stuck on that. Next chapter is the battle! woo hoo!


	16. Battle of Badon Hill

_Hello, I am back for another chapter_!

**Lucillaq**- _I have always seen Gawain as the guy the girls fall madly in love with, but he never notices how much they care for him. So I made him the blind to emotions guy. I'm glad your happy Tristan and Natalie are together. Now it is time to work on the other romances._

**Boo Boo Kitty**_- My twin Lauren, finally you have reviewed, I'm so happy! You love this story? Your making me feel really good right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Disclaimer- Same as always.**

Chapter 15- The Battle of Badon Hill.

Natalie woke up the next morning against someones body. Confused she opened her eyes and looked up to see Tristan looking down at her. Sent him a small smile and he pushed a few strands of hair behin her ear. "Ready to die?" she asked him, while trying to move away from him to get ready. His face remained emotionless but he pulled her closer. "Not yet." he whispered. Natalie rose her eyebrow and he planted a gentle kiss one her lips.

Before she could react someone was at Tristan's door. Jols voice ran out, "Tristan, the caravan is getting ready to leave." Tristan looked down at Natalie and untangled their legs. He got up and started to put on his breeches. She got up and threw on a shirt. "I thought you were staying to fight?" she asked. He started to put his shoes on. "I am." he stated when he was finished. No longer interested in the conversation he went to the door and turned around to look at her. "Let us meet before we say good-bye." he said and went off down the hall to the caravan.

Natalie just stayed there fully dressed and shocked. Selene ran past and saw her there. "Natalie, go to the woods. The girls are already there preparing." she told her. Natalie looked at the room one last time and followed Selene out of the inn. She turned toward her sister. "You are joining the caravan?" asked Natalie. Selene looked at her. "Yes, why?" she asked her worried sister. Natalie pulled Selene close to her. "Make sure the knights come back." she ordered. Selene nodded and headed to the carraige she was staying in.

Natalie entered the wooded area and saw many woads ready. She saw Emilee and Laurena. Running up to them she was glared at. "Why are you late?" asked Lauren. Natalie shrugged the question off and grabbed a pair of woman war clothes that Emilee handed her. She went into the forestto change. Once she was done she heard voices speaking in saxon. She followed them and through the trees she saw a group of five saxons.

She ran back to her two friends. While they covered her in blue paint she told them what she saw. Emilee rose an eyebrow. "Woads in the back ranks will see them and kill them. Do not worry." Natalie listened to Emilee and forgot about it. They later joined Guinevere at the edge of the forest.

Guinevere looked at them. "Finally you two join us in war." she said looking at Lauren and Emilee. "It has been a while." replied Emilee. Natalie rolled her eyes and looked up at the hill. There only Arthur stood. Where were his knights? Lauren looked at her and inderstood what she was thinking. "They have left is to our fate." she said. Natalie looked toward the fort. _He promised to come back_, she told herself over and over.

"I'll ride out with him." mentioned Natalie. She saw a horse by a woad and went over to take it. She hopped onto it and road up a hill to where Arthur stood. "Ready?" she asked him. Arthur looked at her. "Well, your very loyal." he stated. Natalie rose an eyebrow. "Only to friends." she responded. Arthur bowed his head and return and looked out over the wall. "Now we ride." he whispered when they both noticed the white flag.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Selene looked at the knights riding next to her carriage. She put Willow down and jumped out of the carriage. She stepped in front of the knights and their horses stopped. "You are all going back and fighting." she told them. Tristan turned his horse around and grabbed his bow. "I agree." he stated. The knights looked at one another and grabbed their weapons. Gawain looked at Selene. "Stay safe." he told her. The knights reared their horses around and rode off back towards Arthur and Hadrian's Wall.

**A**rthur and Natalie were back from the quick conversation with Cerdic and Arthur now stood on the hill alone. What did that soldier mean by, 'Father, that is her!' Did Natalie have a bigger part to play in this battle than suspected? Arthur heard horses riding away. He turned towards the noise and saw his knights riding towards him. Lancelot went next to him. "Did you already ride up and threaten them?" he asked Arthur. Arthur sent him a smirk. "Yes, but don't worry, Natalie took your place and is almost the clone of you when it comes to remarks against saxons." Lancelot shook his head a let out a small chuckle.

**T**ristan turned towards the woods and saw some woads on the edge of the trees. He saw Natalie painted in blue with a highly exposed battle garment on. He remembered why he wanted to live. He bowed his head to her and she did the same to him. He turned around aand put an arrow in his bow. Looking to Arthur he set it off and hit the Briton scout that was in a tree. Smiling at his job well done he looked back the woods to see Natalie pulling out her bow.

**A** woad man ran down the front line of the woad army lighting their arrows on fire. Guinevere called out a word in woad and the woads let loose their arrows. One by one the woads kept sending arrows at the confused saxons.

**A**rthur turned towards his men and yelled, "Ride." The knights rode off towards the saxons taking off heads and body parts while passing. The infantry was down within minutes. Through the smoke shadows and cals of injured ones could be heard. Arthur sent the captain of the infantry, Raewald out to Cerdic. Tristan smiled to himself when he heard the man say that passed the gates was hell.

**C**erdic was not touched by Raewalds words and sent the main army in following him. When they approached the dead bodies of the infantry and saw no one, Cerdic sent the army out in two groups. On towards the knights, another towards the woads.

**N**atalie looked and saw the saxons approaching. She looked to Guinevere who nodded at her. Together they let out a war cry together and ran towards the saxons that were suprised to see the warriors runnigng towards them. The rest of the woads let out a cry and followed the two women.

Natalie crashed through the warriors side by side with Guinevere. They were taking the men down one by one working together. Guinevere was towered by one and Natalie jumped on his back and slit his throat. They ran on fighting the large saxons.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_To the caravan...  
_

Selene was in the wagon with Lena and Kimmerlee. She heard noises from the woods next to them and jumped out of the wagon. She saw shadows in the woods and held onto Willow tighter. Worried that it was some people that the caravan was leaving behind she went to the edge of the woods. Lena got out too and peered over the wagon to see what Selene was doing. Suddenly, a huge man grabbed Selene and Willow and pulled them into the forest.

Lena hid behind the moving wagon and ran to the front. She didn't get in but walked along with it. "Kimmer, I need to take a horse. Selene was taken. Tell Vanora to get the caravan to stop. I have to go tell Arthur." she said. Lena grabbed a horse and set off leaving a worried Kimmerlee behind.

Selene was taken out of earshot of everyone and thrown to the ground. Five saxon men stood above her. One with blonde hair said, "Cerdic only wants her, get rid of the baby." in a language Selene didn't understand. Another man came up and took the baby and responded. "Let's make her watch." Selene stood up and tried to take Willow from the man but another held her back. She kicked him and tried to get Willow, but couldn't.

Selene started to cry and the man placed Willow on the floor and pulled out a club. Willow started to cry and Selene screamed out over and over. The man hovered over the baby and raised the club. Selene tried to release the grip of the man, but didn't succeed. The saxon smashed the club at Willow over and over again. Selene kicked and the punched the saxon holding her, but he wouldn't let go. The one with the club left Willow's ravaged body on the floor and tied but Selene. They took her deeper into the forest and the only thing that could be heard a miled away, were here screams for Willow.

**L**ena came to the edge of the battle and got off the horse. She saw no one that she knew. She ran into and saw Emilee in the distance. Lauren was close by, but fighting a huge saxon. She ran closer to Emilee, but Emilee was sliced across the back. Lena grabbed a cross bow on the floor and aimed it at the saxon. As she shot it, the saxon infront of Emilee fell to the ground...to be continued...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**C**rynic saw Guinevere and noticed her as one of the spies. He went up to her and started to fight. Natalie saw this and ran up infront of Guinevere. This made Crynis smile, he could kill two spies in one battle. Crynic swung at Natalie, but she blocked it. He backed up and swung againwith all his might. He was much stronger than her so the blow threw her to the ground.

**G**uinevere tried to run over to help Natalie, but she was occupied fighting two saxons. Lancelot saw the leader's son raise his sword at Natalie when she was getting up and ran over and put one of his swords into the saxon's back. Crynic fell to his knees and stared up at Natalie. Lancelot came and stood next to her. "Bye, Bye Crynic." she said as she put her sword through his chest. Lancelot bent down and put his other sword through Crynic's neck. Together him and Natalie looked at the battle and saw that it was basically over and they won.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**C**erdic finished off a woad and saw a knight walking towards him. He saw the knight's skills and knew he was the scout. So this is the girl's lover, he thought. They both brought their swords out and Cerdic swung at him. Tristan easily blocked it. The fight went on and each took swings at each other. Tristan cut Cerdic's arm and that was the only harm done. When the knight spun around, Cerdic pulled out a dagger and stabbed it into his leg. Tristan ignored the pain and went on with the fight. Cerdic then hit Tristan's arm and his sword flew out of his hand. Cerdic gave Tristna his sword back and they fought again. Cerdic sent a huge blow to Tristan's leg again and he fell to the ground. Cerdic dropped out his sword and picked up the scouts. Tristan started to crawl away when the saxon came up to him. Arthur saw this and ran toward the leader. The saxon brought his sword down, but before it met Tristan another sword blocked it.

Cerdic looked up and saw Arthur standing before him. He let go of Tristan and let him fall to the ground as he grabbed his own sword to fight Arthur.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_As she shot it, the saxon infront of Emilee fell to the ground..._

**L**auren ran towards Emilee and the saxon as she saw the saxon fall to the ground. Suddenly, a huge arrow embedded itself into Emilee's heart. Lena let the crossbow in her hands fall to the ground. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth, she wanted to scream but she couldn't. Emilee fell to her knees. Her whole body was numb. She felt nothing and only saw one thing, before she went black, that as Lauren yelling for her to come back.

Lauren held Emilee's body in her arms and was screaming for her to come back to Lancelot and all those who care for her. She looked up and saw Lena standing there, the weapon that killed Emilee on the ground next to her.

**G**awain and Galahad were not too far away and looked and saw Laurenon the ground next to Emilee and looking at Lena. Galahad ran up next to Lauren and kneeled down. He saw Emilee and thought she was knocked out untill she noticed the huge arrow sticking out where her heart was. Galahad put his arms around Lauren and mumbled words of comfort to her. Gawain came up behind Lena and asked, "What are you doing here?" Lena looked at him and whispered, "Selene was taken by saxons." She turned back toward Emilee's dead body ten feet from her.

Gawain looked at the body and Galahad comforting Lauren. He went up to the body and moved her short hair out of her face.

**N**atalie, Lancelot, and Guinevere walked over to where Arthur and Bors stood helping Tristan up. His only major wound was the dagger that went into his leg. Natalie looked for the other knights and saw Gawain standing over Lauren and Galahad in the distance. Worried she told Arthur and them to follow her. She joined them and looked down at Emilee's body. She felt her knees give in. She fell to the ground and looked at Gawain who was standing next to her. He bent down and rubbed her back. The others joined them, but Lancelot was the last. He didn't notice the body at first and looked at Arthur. "Where's Emilee?" he asked.

**A**rthur stared at the body and Lancelot followed his gaze. Lancelot felt tears come to his eyes. He ran over to the body and kneeled down next to it. He brought Emilee's head up and layed it on his lap. Arthur moved forward when tears started to fall from the red face of Lancelot.

**T**ristan let go of Bors and fell to the ground. He crawled over to Natalie and put his hand on her. She turned and looked at him. She was crying too. Lancelot looked to Lauren. "Who did this?" he asked between sobs. Lauren looked towards Lena who moved closer and now had the crossbow in her hand again.

Lauren released herself from Galahad's grip and walked up to her. She quickly raised her hand and slapped Lena across the face. She grabbed the hair that Lena had left on her head from the outburst from Natalie and grabbed it. She pushed Lena to the ground and lena screamed. "It was a mistake!" she yelled over and over. Lauren took a dagger from her belt and stabbed furiously at Lena's heart and Lena screamed. Within seconds, the screaming stopped and Lena's body layed emotionless. Lauren backed up and layed back on the ground.

**G**awain removed his hand from Natalie's back and whispered in her ear. "Lena told me Selene was taken by saxons. I don't know if she is telling the truth." His voice was full of worry. Natalie nodded her head and Gawain looked up at Arthur and said. "Those that are able should go after the caravan and bring them back." Arthur looked at him and nodded, sadness in his eyes.

**L**ancelot picked up Emilee's unmotionless body and headed towards the wall. Gawain and Bors went to Tristan and helped him walk off. Natalie walked to Guinevere and grabbed her hand. They walked off toward the wall, as well. Merlin stood on the wall and looked down at the scenes playing out. He looked toward his daughter and Natalie, and let Guinevere go lead her own life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**G**uinevere, Natalie, Gawain, and Bors mounted their horses and set off toward the caravan. They caught up to two wagons that had stopped while the rest of the caravan went ahead. One wagon belonged to Vanora and the kids and the other to Selene.

Gawain walked up to the wagon and looked in. Kimmerlee sat there hugging Erik. "Where is Selene and Willow?" asked Gawain. Erik looked up and pointed outside. Kimmerlee moved out of the wagon and Erik followed. "Lena found you then?" she asked. Gawain picked up Erik. "I don't have time for this." he responded harshly. "Emilee has been killed and you won't be seeing Lena for a very long time. Where is Selene?" Kimmer felt tears come to her eyes. "She was captued we think. Lena and Gilly saw her captured by a saxon." she replied.

Gawain walked away with Erik and set him down in Vanora's wagon. Bors looked at Vanora. "Get the horses to take this wagon back to the wall, love." he ordered. Confused she followed his orders and headed off toward the wall with Kimmerlee following on a horse. "Why did they leave a wagon?" asked Guinevere. Gawain looked at her sharply, "For those on foot.

He turned toward Bors, "You and Guinevere take take your horses and the wagon up to the caravan. All those that are walking put in the wagon. Get them back to the wall quickly. Me and Naz are looking for Selene." he ordered. Guinevere and Bors tied their horses to the caravan and got on them. The rode of and Natalie cold hear Bors mumbling about Gawain spending too much time with Lancelot and Arthur. (From earlier chapters.)

Gawain rode into the forest with Natalie following. She went to his side. "I have some scouting skills, so I can track them." she suggested. He looked up her and responded coldly, "We need o find her now, not when in a few hours she could be dead." Natalie felt a smirk come to her face. "You really care about her." she stated. He set her a glare and rode off. Natalie called him a name and looked to the side of her. She saw a clearing with blood and what looked like a pile of rags. "Gawain!" she yelled. He turned back towards her and follwed her gaze...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes, I killed off Emilee. I'm sad now, but it had to be done. I think no one seemed to be extremely made, but you just have to wait for the after shock. It becomes a big deal with some problems and yes, Willow is dead too. You'll see why I killed off them two later on in the next chapter or two. The next chapter is going to be full of drama. lol

READ AND REVIEW! if you read it, please review it!


	17. Selene

Hello readers. I am back for chapter 16. I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you review I will announce to the world that I love you!

**Lucillaq**- Emilee and Willow are both dead, so there is going to be a lot of drama ahead. Yet, I'm still wondering how I'm going to have Lancelot react after they bury Emilee and his life after her death. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for being such a loyal reviewer! you rock!

**Boo Boo Kitty**- Yes Lauren killed Lena. I made her so I could hate her. She didn't mean to kill Emilee, but mistakes happen and that one was just too big. lol. Thanx!

**ilovetorock92**- wow, five reviews for the first five chapters! Big thanx there! I hope your able to read the rest of the story up to this point. If so review and tell me what you think!

**elvenscarf**- Love it? thank you! When I saw that you said that you loved it I got so happy!

_I feel so special, I got three reviews for the last chapter and five reviews for the other chapters. Keep them coming please!_

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except the characters that weren't in the movie!**

Chapter 16- Selene

_Recap_

_Gawain rode into the forest with Natalie following. She went to his side. "I have some scouting skills, so I can track them." she suggested. He looked up at her and responded coldly, "We need to find her now, not when in a few hours she could be dead." Natalie felt a smirk come to her face. "You really care about her." she stated. He sent her a glare and rode off. Natalie called him a name and looked to the side of her. She saw a clearing with blood and what looked like a pile of rags. "Gawain!" she yelled. He turned back towards her and followed her gaze..._

_Now the chapter..._

Gawain saw the pink silk rags covered with blood and knew who they belonged to. He jumped off his horse and ran toward the clearing. Natalie rode after him, catching up easily since she was on horseback. She stared at the rags while Gawain walked over to them. He picked up the bundle and looked inside. He let out a gasp and almost dropped the bundle. He fell to his knees and placed the bundle on the gorund. Natalie looked at him worried about what he saw. She got off the horse and walked over to stand by Gawain.

She looked down and saw what used to be a baby. Willow was covered with blood and her head smashed open. The sight sickened Natalie, so she had to look away. Gawain took Willow and covered her with the pink rags. He silently walked back to his horse. "Let's get a move on." he ordered her. Natalie quickly obeyed and got on the horse behind her.

**T**hey had been searching for four days. It took long, but they were hurt and hungry. Natalie was getting tired of looking by now, as well. "I'm heading back. Arthur can send the others while we rest." she told Gawain. He looked at her, eyes red. He nodded and followed her in the direction of the wall.

When they finally reached it, they found everything almost normal again. Natalie rode through the gates and jumped off the horse. _She really hated horses_. Guinevere stood not too far away and ran up to her. "Where is she?" she begged. Natalie ignored her and headed for the inn. She went inside and headed for Tristan's room. The door was open and Natalie rose an eyebrow. She went to the door frame and looked inside. Tristan sat on the bed with his back to the door. He was looking at something that Natalie couldn't see.

"Your alive." she stated. Tristan turned toward her and put what ever he was looking at away. He nodded his head and turned his back to her again. She walked up to him and sat next to him. "What is it?" she asked. He looked toward her face emotionless.

"Someone from my past has come here." he said dryly. Natalie moved closer. "What do you mean?" she asked him. He looked down and pulled out a wooden ring. "Before I came here I was to be married. She is here." Natalie felt her heart drop. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" she asked again. Before he could answer a girl entered the room. She was wearing a long white dress and had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Natalie saw the girl and felt her heart shred. She was beautiful. Natalie was wearing her battle garments from the battle still and was covered in dirt and blue paint. By comparison, she looked terrible.

"Hi." welcomed the girl. Natalie looked to Tristan who was now standing behind her. "I have to go." she replied quickly. Natalie rushed out of the room to a hill. She stood on top of it and yelled her lungs out. After getting her anger out she sat down in the grass and layed back. _Oh, how she missed Emilee_.

**T**he knights, Arthur, Lauren, and Tristan's bethrothed were sitting at the round table. When they heard the yell. It was a battle cry. Guinevere stood up quickly. "I know that cry." she stated. They ran out and found Jols running their way. "Natalie said she saw something. She knows where Selene is!" he said happily. Gawain's eyes grew wide. "I'm following her." he replied. He headed toward the stables. Galahad followed Gawain too.

Arthur looked toward Lauren. "How does she know?" he asked her. Lauren thought back to what Estel said. "Her, Gwen, and Estel came here with the saxons when spies. They went back to the shores!" she replied. Lauren ran toward the stables as well. Lancelot looked at the ground. "I hate saving this girl." he said sullenly.

Bors smiled to himself, "Save her, Emilee would." Lancelot gave Bors a death glare and headed with Dagonet to follow the others. Bors grabbed Arthur and pulled him towards the stables.

Tristan looked down at the girl next to him. What was he doing? He headed towards the stables, but the girl grabbed his arm. "My love, you can't leave, you may be killed. You are to be mine. You can't die saving another." she begged him.

Tristan looked at the girl. "Sonia.." but he stopped, thinking back to when he first found out he was to wed her.

_Flashback..._

_Tristan was about 15 and stood with his father in front of the tribe. His father smiled at him and said, "Now my son, you may pick the one you would love to be with forever." Tristan looked around the village and saw no one that he could ever love. "Father, I see none. I will never marry here." he told him. _

_His father shook his head and said, "That is why I chose one for you. This is Sonia." The girl came up to him and smiled brightly. Yet Tristan didn't smile back. That night he was told to make love to Sonia to proclaim his love and he did, but he didn't love her._

_End of Flashback..._

"Sonia, go back to Sarmatia, find someone that will love you." he commanded. Sonia wouldn't listen and pulled him. Tristan backed away, still showing no feelings on his stone face. "Natalie is the one I love." he went to the stables hearing her calls of protest. His parents are dead, he did not have to marry her if he chose not too. But he knew she would want to get back at him, but he wouldn't let it happen.

He walked into the stables and jumped on his horse. Not looking at anybody he rode off. Galahad rolled his eyes and remarked, "Guess we'll meet you there." Lauren shoved him and jumped on a horse. Galahad sent her a warm smile, but she didn't return it. Lancelot saw the exchange, but had to look away. How could everyone just move on with their lives while Emilee just died?

He rode off after Arthur and they followed Tristan's tracks to where the saxons might be.

**N**atalie rode to the shore and found that the Saxons were already shifting away. She cried out to Selene, and got a cry back. All she could see was fog, when she heard Selene's voice yell Ireland. Natalie fell to her knees and yelled. "How did they still get away while I was on horse and them foot?" She asked no one. She ran into the water and went under. She came back up and felt somewhat relieved. She went deeper and hit a body. She used her feet and pulled the body up. It was Estel. Yet, he was tied up and unconcsious. She heard a scream and swam towards it.

She found Selene tied up attempting to stay above water. Natalie grabbed her body with Estel and pulled them a few feet towards shore. The water was to her waist and she felt tired. She fell to the ground and felt the water wash over her. She turned to her sister and asked, "I thought you were on the boat." Selene coughed up some water. "They heard a yell and threw me off. They already threw Estel in though. A group captured him just like the others got me." she muffled out. Natalie nodded her head some.

Selene smiled and remarked, "I heard your Lancelot's cousin, doesn't that make me his half cousin?" Natalie smiled back. "Tristan has a soon to be wife. She came after the battle while me and Gawain were looking for you." Natalie mentioned this with a sad tone in her voice. Selene frowned at what her sister said. "I want the old Natalie back, the one I knew when I was nine. Before I was taken. The quiet and mysterious one."

Natalie's face became emotionless. "Yeah, isn't that the part of me Tristan hated?" she asked. Selene shoke her head. "That was the part he first fell in love with." she answered. Natalie didn't smile, but her eyes showed how she felt. Selene closed her eyes. "That's what I want to see. Samah would be proud. Emilee will keep good care of Willow." she mumbled.

"How did you know?" she asked Selene. Selene shrugged. "I just did." she answered. Together, they both drifted off to sleep not worried about anything at all, not even the hurt, or dead Estel lying next to them.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_I know that it is short, but I've been working on the next chapter. Since Lena is dead, I had to bring in another evil lady, which is Sonia. There are a lot of mistakes, but I'm not in the mood to fix them. I have the next chapter written out and it is very, very long. So I will make up for this chapter. Nothing is going to go wrong between Natalie and Tristan, though. Sonia will be some trouble for Selene and Gawain though, but Selene will not mourn Willow's death, and Erik will be back. Plus, tension between two people. I love the tension. And a whole new part of Lancelot no one has ever seen. It will get better! I promise. I apologize for this short and random chapter, but so mnay things are going on in this story, so i had to bring back Selene to make less problems. _

_Review.! please!_

_-MistakenLove_


	18. Dreams

Hello readers, chapter 17 is now here. There is a lot going on at one time in this chapter, but it fills in blank confusing spots. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanx for taking out the time to read it.

**Chapter 17- Dreams**

Tristan rode hard upon the sand on the north shore of Briton. With his great eyesight, he could see three bodies lying in the distance. When he came next to them, he jumped off of his horse. He walked over to the bodies as the waves watched over them. The sand was pulling them under so they were wet and sandy. He looked towards Natalie and shook her body. Her one eye opened up and she saw Tristan above her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. He didn't respond, but his eyes told her how he felt. Natalie smiled to herself and looked at the bodies next to her. "We should get them up." she suggested. Tristan sent her a nod and walked over to the tied up Estel. He untied him and shook his body rapidly. The man didn't move to wake up.

Natalie shook Selene slightly and she jumped up. "I hate the water." she said as she looked down at her soaked dress. Natalie chuckled some and made to get up, but Selene grabbed her arm. "Is Erik, okay?" she asked her. Natalie nodded to the worried Selene and helped her up.

Together, standing, they looked over to Tristan with Estel. Tristan was poking Estel with his dagger. He looked up to see the girls gaping at him. "He isn't waking up." he responded to Selene's look.

Selene kneeled next to Tristan and Estel and guessed, "He was under for a long time when they threw him off the boat he was on." Natalie looked down at the limp body, "Want to know what I hate more than Lena and the saxons?" she asked.

Selene questioned her, "What?" Natalie looked to where the sound of approaching hooves were heard and saw the knights, besides Tristan, heading their way. "Death." Natalie answered.

Selene's POV

Wow. My sister has gone crazy. I think the battle with the saxons must have got to her.. She randomly asked me a question about what she hates more than Lena and the saxons. I was curious so I asked what. She told me death. I actually agree. I hate death too.

I looked down at my dress. It was soaked. Damn saxons and water. I hate being wet, especially in a dress, it shows off my body too much. Why am I worrying about that when I should be worrying about Willow and Emilee, yet I don't have to worry about them, I should mourn. Why am I not mourning!

I see the knights coming. Poor Lancelot. I feel so sad for the guy. I've known him for a while. He was actually in love with Emilee, it doesn't happen often with him. Then, pop, he lost her. Yet, he'll find someone. He always does. Lucky fellow.

I see Gawain too. Dumb Gawain. Why isn't he dead. Yet, I don't want him dead. I love him..Wait, no I don't. Let's forget that, I'm suppose to be mourning. Mourning part coming.

"Poor Willow!" I yell, sadness in my voice. Natalie turns toward me, sending me a weird look. Then her face went all emotionless. Dumb Natalie, why did I tell her to go back to her old self? I actually liked the new one. Too bad.

Wait...why are her and Tristan giving each other glances, _special glances_. Doesn't he have some woman he is suppose to marry? Guess not. I hate love.

Oh yes, back to Willow. I'm actually quite sad. I feel so bad for Erik. Yet, he'll be fine. I'll just steal on of Vanora's kids when Bors isn't looking. I still have to yell at him for lying to me. God, I mourned while I was with the saxons for Willow, in my dreams for Emilee, so I dont' need to mourn. Good, because the knights are here.

Gawain comes up to me and hugs me. He doesn't smell good, but the hug feels so good_...so, so good_. I'm having trouble trying to breathe. Wow, he's so romantic_...(mind cough) _I wish he loved me back...**grr**. He pulls away. I can breathe! Yet, I send him a small smile. No smiles! My mind is having a battle with itself..._yikes._

I see Lauren. She's depressed. Her eyes are red and puffy. Emilee and her were really close. She sends me a small smile, yet I know she's forcing it. Galahad is next to her. He's supporting her with his hand around her waist. He loves her. I wonder if she has noticed. They'll be so cute cute together.

Lancelot is just standing there. Sad. I want to hug him, but I'm afraid too. Why? I don't know. Arthur is there for him though. He has his hand on his shoulder. Good fellow, that Arthur is. He doesn't look that sad though. I think he's happy Guinevere is alive.

Bors is just standing there. I still have to kill him. Why haven't I yet? I'll do it when he least expects it. That would be so sneaky. Muahahha, I'm evil. Where's Guinevere? She's missing. Why is she missing?

**Regular POV**

Guinevere jumped up out of her bed. She looked around her and saw an awoken Arthur next to her. "Why aren't we on the beach?" she asked him. He touched her arm. Guinevere pulled away and stood up. She put on her dress and flew down the hall to where Selene's room was. She entered to see Selene lying there, holding Willow in her hands, Erik asleep next to her.

Selene sat up when she saw Guinevere enter looking ragged. "How is Willow alive?" she asked Selene. Selene rose an eyebrow and stood up. "Are you okay, Gwen?" she asked her friend. Guinevere felt her head and ran from the room to Emilee and Lauren's room. She barged in and saw Lauren in there alone.

Quickly turning around she ran down to Lancelot's. Without knocking she entered to find Lancelot and Emilee sleeping peacefully in the bed. She clasped her hand over her mouth as she stumbled into the wall. "Emilee?" she whispered. Emilee rubbed her eyes and looked at Guinevere. "Your suppose to be dead!" yelled Guinevere.

Emilee gave her a questioned look. Before she could retort Guinevere ran from the room to the wall. She ran up the steps and ran over to where it over looked northern Briton. Was it all just a dream she asked herself?

Guinevere turned around when she heard approaching footsteps. Arthur moved next to her, a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked her. Guinevere looked toward where the saxons slept and stood watch. "I need to speak to my father." she stated.

Arthur glanced at her and nodded. "I understand." he said. Guinevere gave him a small sad smile before rushing away to the woods. The whole time she thought one thing_, "Arthur you don't understand at all."_

(I was going to end it here, but I'll be nice.)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin sat on the ground, surrounded by woad council members. A woman is brown war clothes interrupted their meeting. "Merlin, your daughter is here. She wishes to speak with you." Merlin nodded his head and Guinevere came out of the darkness. "Father." she greeted.

He bowed his head to her. "Leave." he told the others. They stood, bowed, and left the two alone. Guinevere sat acroos from her father and he grabbed her hands.

"You have come for something, my daughter. What is it?" asked Merlin. Guinevevere stared him in the eye. "It was terrible. I had a dream about the battle and aftermath." Merlin closed his eyes. "What happened in this dream?" he questioned calmly.

Guinevere closed her eyes as well. "You let me go to live my own life. Emilee was killed by a woman. Selene lost this baby that she protected when the saxons attacked a villge she ran to. Lancelot was miserable. Everyone was mourning. At some point, I was even Selene and I was on a beach with the knights. The real me was missing. I noticed when Selene mentioned it in her head."

Merlin opened his eyes. "This was not an ordinary dream,my daughter. It is what might happen. It could, and could not." Guinevere took her hands away from Merlin's. "So, I can stop it from happening." she begged.

Merlin nodded his head and answered, "Yes, you could try." Guinevere jumped up and kissed her father. "Thank you." she thanked him and ran off back to the wall.

She found Arthur in his room, resting. She kneeled in front of him and looked into his eyes. "I had a dream, and what I saw cannot happen. So, please listen to me. What I say, must go. Please, Arthur, If not, you will lose so much more than you think." Arthur gave her a confused lok, but nodded his head anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natalie woke up the next morning against someones body. Confused she opened her eyes and looked up to see Tristan looking down at her. She sent him a small smile and he pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Ready to die?" she asked him, while trying to move away from him to get ready. His face remained emotionless but he pulled her closer. "Not yet." he whispered. Natalie rose her eyebrow and he planted a gentle kiss one her lips.

Before she could react someone was at Tristan's door. Jols voice ran out, "Tristan, the caravan is getting ready to leave." Tristan looked down at Natalie and untangled their legs. He got up and started to put on his breeches. She got up and threw on a shirt. "I thought you were staying to fight?" she asked. He started to put his shoes on. "I am." he stated when he was finished. No longer interested in the conversation he went to the door and turned around to look at her. "Let us meet before we say good-bye." he said and went off down the hall to the caravan.

Natalie just stayed there fully dressed and shocked. Selene ran past and saw her there. "Natalie, go to the woods. The girls are already there preparing." she told her. Natalie looked at the room one last time and followed Selene out of the inn. She turned toward her sister. "You are joining the caravan?" asked Natalie. Selene looked at her. "No, Guinevere has reuested that I stay here." she told her worried sister. Natalie pulled Selene close to her. "Stay safe and hide." she ordered. Selene nodded and headed to the inn where other villagers were hiding.

Natalie entered the wooded area and saw many woads ready. She saw Emilee and Lauren. Running up to them she was glared at. "Why are you late?" asked Lauren. Natalie shrugged the question off and grabbed a pair of woman war clothes that Emilee handed her. She went into the forest to change. Once she was done she heard voices speaking in saxon. She followed them and through the trees she saw a group of five saxons.

She ran back to her two friends. While they covered her in blue paint she told them what she saw. Emilee rose an eyebrow. "Woads in the back ranks will see them and kill them. Do not worry." Natalie listened to Emilee and forgot about it. They later joined Guinevere at the edge of the forest.

Guinevere looked at them. "Finally you two join us in war. Emilee, do keep safe and watch for tray arrows." she said looking at Lauren and Emilee. "It has been a while." replied Emilee. Natalie rolled her eyes and looked up at the hill. There only Arthur stood. Where were his knights? Lauren looked at her and understood what she was thinking. "They have left us to our fate." she said. Natalie looked toward the fort. He promised to come back, she told herself over and over.

"I'll ride out with him." mentioned Natalie. She saw a horse by a woad and went over to take it. She hopped onto it and road up a hill to where Arthur stood. "Ready?" she asked him. Arthur looked at her. "Well, your very loyal." he stated. Natalie rose an eyebrow. "Only to friends." she responded. Arthur bowed his head and looked out over the wall. "Now we ride." he whispered when they both noticed the white flag.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Meanwhile with Guinevere..._

"Lauren, take five woads and find those saxons. Slaughter them." ordered Guinevere. Lauren nodded her head and ran to get some warriors. Emilee stared at her friend. "Why do we have to kill them?" asked Emilee.

Guinevere stared at her. "They will start trouble." she told her friend. Emilee eyed Guinevere one more time before turning towards the field. She found that the knights had returned and Natalie was back.

"Ready to fight?" asked Natalie as she stood in between them. Guinevere smirked at Natalie and yelled out "Fire!" in her native language.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed so much longer when I wrote it by hand. Yet, oh well. I used some parts from chapter 16 in this chapter. As some might have noticed. Chapters 16 and 17, were dreams. Chapter 15 was real though and so is this chapter. So Emilee, Willow, and Lena are not dead. Yet, two other people will die. Mwuahaha. And Sonia is real, do not worry. Lena will die and Kimmerlee will go to Rome. So she's out of this story, yet there hasn't been much of her.

The idea of the battle being a dream, popped in my head recently. **Tori **got to me. I had no way of making Lancelot happy, so I just made it all a dream. Here are my answer to my reviewers!

**EightysFlashBack0-** Wow. thanx. I',m sorry if that chapter was confusing. Yet, it was my very first chapter. Hopefully I'm improving!

**Boo Boo Kitty-** Yes, the last chapter was short, but it was what I now call a dream Fill-in.

2005-07-26

**RainingFire-** Thank you. Reviews make me feel so special. Lancelot will be happy. Do not worry. I hope you like how I made it all a dream. lol. Sonia is still in the story, yet in reality, she hasn't showed up yet.

though. update soon.

**Tori-** Do not worry. Emilee is not dead and Lancelot will be happy. You inspired me to make it all a dream. After I read your review I thought about what you said and the idea popped in my head.

**Lucillaq-** Tristan and Natalie, Gawain and Selene. Those are probably my favortie pairings too. Sorry it took so long to update. I have been really busy. And I have been away. Sonia will come in reality, and she'll leave Tristan alone, yet she has her eye on someone else. I'm so evil.

**Read and review. Tell me what you think, or what I should fix**!


	19. Death Part I

_I'm back with another chapter! I feel so good._

**Disclaimer- **The same as always. It never really changes.

**Chapter 18**- Death Part I

Guinevere ran out onto the field, the other words followed her, quickly catching up. She pulled out two daggers and tackled a saxon to the ground. Around her, the war had begun...

Natalie fought her way through the saxons. They were strong and did not go down willingly. She probably only killed five, and she was getting tired. They were twice her weight and slightly harder to take down than the normal enemy.

She used two small swords to cut through the saxons. She couldn't find anyone that she knew on the field. It was mostly a pack of woads everywhere. She wanted to find the knights. She ran through the crowds of bloody bodies and arrows. In the distance she saw Gawain.

He was surrounded by five saxons. She headed over toward him as he slashed one down. Gawain saw her and pointed toward a long line of fire. "Lance, needs help!" he yelled to her. Natalie strained her eyes, but couldn't see anything, the smoke and fog was blocking her from seeing across the fire.

She grabbed a horse that was close by and jumped on it. She led it across the fire to where Lancelot was fighting Crynic and Guinevere was fighting two saxons. She went over to Guinevere and took on one of the saxons. He went to hit her leg, but her one sword blocked the blow as she sent the other into his neck. The saxon fell to the ground. Guinevere looked at her. "I told you to look after Tristan." she scolded.

"He can look after himself. Gawain said Lancelot needed help." Natalie answered coldly. Guinevere saw another group of saxons heading their way. "Have you seen Emilee?" asked Guinevere. Natalie shook her head and headed towards where Lancelot left Crynic unguarded.

Crynic picked up a crossbow and aimed it at Lancelot. In the corner of his eye he saw a woad heading his way. He turned around to look at her. "The traitor?" he asked aloud. Lancelot turned back around to him and took a step towards the saxon. Crynic turned back towards the knight and let the crossbow lose as a short sword came down upon his neck...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lauren and her other woad companions stood in trees overlooking the saxons as they were about to attack the caravan. Lauren pulled out her bow and an arrow. She notched the arrow in place and waited as the others followed her actions.

She swiftly let go and the arrows embedded themselves in three of the saxons. Lauren took another arrow and sent it at the another saxon and the woads followed. She jumped down from the tree and the others did as well.

"That was too easy." said one woad man. A voice from the trees answered him, "Your right it was." Lauren turned to see Lena there. Lauren rose an eyebrow. Lena pulled out a crossbow and held the trigger. Lauren pulled out a sword and waited for Lena to move. Lena let the trigger go and the arrow landed right in front of Lauren. "Nice try." mentioned Lauren, but before Lena could retort, Lauren through her sword at her.

Yet, it embedded itself in the tree next to Lena. Lena smirked. "We both could use work." she replied coldly. Lauren rolled her eyes and fingered her dagger on her hip. "Yet, you don't have weapons. And these poor woads won't help you." Lauren smiled as she threw her dagger and Lena embedding itself in her hand. The five woads behind her shot arrows at Lena, three lading in her. Lena fell back against the ground.

"Natalie is going to be proud of me." Lauren said to cheer herself up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tristan fell to the ground and started to crawl away from Cerdic. Cerdic smiled to himself as he saw the scout try to get away. He smirked as he pulled the man to his knees by his hair. Cerdic looked into the scouts eyes and said in a low dangerous voice, "You can thank your lass for this." He brought the sword above his head and brought it down.

Before it hit the scouts neck, a sword blocked him. He looked up to see a girl. Tristan slightly opened his eyes to see Emilee standing there, holding her sword in place beneath Cerdic's. Cerdic pulled his sword up and Emilee stumbled back. Cerdic abondened Tristan for the moment and moved toward Emilee. She blocked his blow to her head and the one to her arm. He knocked her onto the ground, but was knocked out of the way by a horse.

Cerdic looked up to see Arthur above him...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena has died. This was going to be one long chapter, but I want to make you wait to see who dies. Yes, Lena is dead. She decided to attack Lauren, which is dumb, because she cannot beat Lauren. No way. Two people die in the next chapter. You'll most likely find out tomorrow, since the chapter is already typed...but that's not going to happen at least I get more than one review. My 40th reviewer will get a cookie! I think there is about maybe two chapters or three chapters left.

_**Reviews-**_

**Lucillaq**- Yeppers. Well, this chapter is very short, but I'll have the next one up soon, like tomorrow if I get reviews!

**EightysFlashBack**- Thank you. Hope you enjoyed this tease of a chapter.

**Boo Boo Kitty**- You've got your wish, for real this time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Review and you will get more!_


	20. Death Part II

_I got four reviews, so now I'm going to update!_

**Disclaimer- **blah, blah, blah, and same as always.

**Chapter 19- **Death Part II

_(Promise no one will kill me after this chapter!)_

BACK TO WHERE LANCELOT STOOD HEADING TOWARDS CRYNIC WHO HELD A CROSSBOW WITH NATALIE BEHIND CRYNIC.

Lancelot took a slow step forward while wiping his blood stained blades on his pants. He watched as Crynic turned towards Natalie. Not noticing that there was an arrow in the crossbow, Lancelot descended on Crynic and brought his blade to the saxons neck just as he pulled the wooden trigger on the crossbow.

Lancelot's short sword wept Crynic's head off of his shoulders. Lancelot looked down at the crossbow; he was surprised that it didn't hit him. Lancelot looked up to see Natalie standing there with a smirk on her face. He noticed the arrow in her heart as she fell to her knees.

He ran over to her and bent down. He put his hand on her cheek. "Don't Natalie. I

need you. Tristan needs you. Who am I to speak with when lonely?" He whispered desperately. "Natalie...live for me. Your brother... the one who trusted you first." he repeated. Natalie moved her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Lancelot pulled her body against his, hugging her tightly against him. He pulled away as he felt her body go limp. He looked into her green eyes to find that they were empty. He shook her body and placed her in his arms. He stood up and made his way to where Arthur was with the other knights.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arthur forced Cerdic to his knees. He lifted Excalibur above his head and brought it down upon Cerdic's neck just as Cerdic whispered, "Arthur..." Cerdic's body fell to the ground lifeless. The battle was over and woads were finishing off any Saxons that still remained alive.

Arthur made his way over to where Tristan layed on the ground, his breathing shallow. Emilee saw Arthur approaching and she held Tristan's head up. "Arthur, he needs serious attention. No normal healer can help him. I can get Merlin." She mentioned.

Arthur shook his head yes and Guinevere ran to where Merlin might be. Gawain and Galahad approached next, both looked exhausted and had minor wounds. Bors came up after them , he had a huge gash in his back, but he too would be fine. Gawain saw Lancelot heading towards them with a body on his back.

Galahad looked around and asked worried, "Where is Lauren?" Guinevere came up with Merlin behind her. "I sent her into the woods to take down some Saxons that headed for the caravan." answered Guinevere. Galahad nodded and turned back to where Lancelot was seen waling towards them.

Gawain looked around the group. "It is either Jols or Natalie on his shoulder." he told them all. Emilee jumped up leaving Tristan on the floor. Merlin bent down next to him, analyzing his injuries.

Lancelot approached the group and layed the body next to Tristan. Tristan looked at the body and let out a sigh. He touched Natalie's face and ran his fingers over her lips. His Natalie, was dead. He stared at her green eyes and saw a slight tint of happines, if that was even possible. He held her in his arms, while Merlin looked over him.

Merlin felt Tristan's heart and told him, "I can save you, but something inside of you wishes not." Tristan didn't look up at Merlin, but kept his gaze on Natalie. Only last night did they tell each other how they felt, and now it was all slipping away.

Tristan felt his heart beat become harder as the knights headed back to the wall. Lancelot stayed there with Merlin and Guinevere, looking over the two. Lancelot sat next to Tristan and Tristan looked at him. Tristan handed Lancelot his sword and he knew what to do. _When a brother in arms is in pain, that will never heal, help him end it all._

Lancelot called for Arthur, who was slowly walking away. Arthur came back and Lancelot told him what Tristan wanted. Arthur raised Tristan's sword above his head and embedded it in Tristan's heart.

Lancelot and Arthur grabbed the bodies carefully and carried them back to the wall...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Since Natalie was killed by Crynic, and Tristan was mortally wounded, Arthur should give him a quick death. But this is not the end. I have maybe two or three chapters left. Tell me what you think of it._

**Reviews-**

**Raingingfire7- **This is not the end, but my to main characters that I love are dead. I might write a sequel about Selene and Gawain, with Galahad and some Lauren, on their trip to Sarmatia and back. Thank you!

**Boo Boo Kitty- **Lauren is not dead. She is very much alive. I hope your some what impressed, by this chapter.

**Lucillaq- **Thank you!

**Shaquana- **I try to update as soon as possible. Since I got four reviews, I put this chapter up today!


	21. Prologue to Death

_My last chapter was short...very, very short. So to be nice I have decided to update once again._

_im in love- I might bring them back to life, but I'm not sure. They're are really happy in the after life! In the sequel I will have chapters with them with the knights that are dead and with Natalie's mother. So I'll still write about their after life along with the story of Selene and Gawain. I'm still thinking if I should bring them back to life, but right now that's not very likely. **Also, thank you for loving this story!**_

_**Chapter 20- Prologue of Death**_

_Natalie stood at a Golden Gate in a beautiful dark green dress. She knew it as the one that Lancelot gave her long ago when she first came to the wall. She slowly paced in front of the gate. She would not enter until he came, if he ever did. _

_She sat down on the elegant stone ground and messed with the hem of her dress. He promised that he would come, so she would just wait, even if it were forever._

_Tristan closed his eyes as he felt the blade break through his skin, before he knew it he was in clean clothes that were black. He landed on hard stone that made an echoing sound. Where was he? Standing, he saw that he had scars, but no injuries. Slightly confused, he walked toward a gate. I front of it sat a girl in a green dress. Sensing his presence she looked up at him._

_He took a step forward and noticed her eyes; they were a beautiful green, filled with happiness. Tristan smiled to himself as he walked toward her. Natalie stood up and watched as he approached the front of her and embraced her in a hug._

_He looked towards the gate and let her go, "What is that?" He asked. She smiled and pushed it open. Behind the gate were green plains with horses and scattered wild horses. "Sarmatia." Whispered Tristan, mostly to himself._

_"You're home, and home of my mother. This is where you've always dreamed of being. And I only dream of being with you." Told Natalie. Tristan grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He pulled away when he heard a voice._

_"Tristan? Finally finding love?" Tristan and Natalie turn to see a man there, around the age of twenty-four and another two men next to him. They approach Natalie and hug her. "I'm Kay," says the one that made the remark. "This is Lamorak and Percival." He tells them by pointing at the other two knights who are dancing around._

_"Is this death?" Natalie questions Kay. Tristan grabs her hand to hold and responds with a small yes. Percival comes up and shakes his head. "This is only the prologue to death." He tells the two. Tristan and Natalie stare at each other, and follow the three other knights. "We have to meet Dag." Lamorak tells them. Natalie smiles and runs ahead of the group, falling into an embrace with Dagonet..._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Another short chapter, but I had to show that Tristan and Natalie are happy. Next chapter deals with the funeral and marriage in the 'real world.' Then the last chapter leads onto the sequel._


	22. The Funeral of Lovers

_Another chapter! I'm really on a role. But I think I just really want to get to starting up the sequel!_

_Chapter 21- The Funeral_

**Selene saw the knights enter the fort on by one. Emilee came in with Galahad and Gawain, but where was Natalie? Lancelot and Arthur was the last to come in. Each held one body. Selene felt herself start to shake. One of those bodies looked a lot like her sister.**

**Vanora came up behind her and held Selene close. Selene started to shake uncontrollably. Vanora tried to make her top, but Selene didn't Gawain came over and tried to make Selene move, but her feet were glued to the ground. "Selene, I'll take you to your room. Come with me." Soothed Gawain. Selene didn't listen to him, she couldn't move.**

**Gawain picked up Selene, but almost dropped her from the shaking she was doing. "Selene, stop!" He raised his voice. Selene didn't stop, but kicked him in the face, making Gawain drop her to the floor Gawain's jaw was now bleeding so he went over to a woad healer to get fixed up with Galahad. **

**Selene sat on the ground. She stopped shaking finally, but no one understood her. Emilee came over and pulled her off the ground. Selene followed Emilee to her room and went inside. She sat on the windowsill and looked down on where the battle took place. Villagers and woads were cleaning up the bodies and burning them.**

**Emilee left Selene alone to think while she went to get washed up and some sleep. Selene stayed in her room for two days, forgetting about Erik and Willow, who Lauren was taking care of. The only person that came to visit her was Lauren when she came back from the caravan. **

**Selene sat on the windowsill again on the third day. She heard a knock at the door, but didn't answer it. The person came in anyway and stood behind Selene. "The funeral is today." She heard Gawain's voice say. Selene turned and looked at him, "She was my sister. She didn't deserve to die." She whispered to him. Gawain took a step closer and placed a hand on her knee. "He was my brother knight. He didn't deserve his fate either."**

**Selene looked down at her lap and felt silent tears leave her eye. "Are they happy?" She asked Gawain. He smirked and replied, "What do you think?" Selene nodded her head and jumped down from the window. "When I lived with the woads, when some died you celebrated their life. We should do that." She told him. Gawain shrugged his shoulders and pulled Selene over the wash rooms so she could get ready for the funeral. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At the Funeral...**

**Selene went over to Badon Hill alone later that day. She stayed away from everyone else and watched on as they did the burial. **

**Tristan and Natalie were buried next to each other, their swords in their hearts, with the hilts sticking up above the dirt mound that covered their decayed bodies. The remaining knights attended, as did Arthur, Emilee, and Guinevere. Vanora attended as well with all eleven bastards, plus Erik and Willow. A few woads that knew Natalie showed up as well did some villagers. **

**Guinevere took in Lucan, in memory of Dagonet. , while Selene kept Erik and Willow. **

**After many tears and thanks, people started to leave Badon Hill to go back to the fort. Selene stayed her distance still and watched as people left. Gawain walked up to her and gave her a cloak to rap around her. "She's dead. Be happy for her, you said that woads celebrate the death of their own." He told her. Selene shrugged her shoulders and turned away from him. "She's my sister." Selene told him. **

**He nodded his head and sat on the ground. She followed his actions and sat on the ground as well. "Come to Sarmatia with me." Gawain suggested to her. Selene let a small smirk appear on her face. "Do you really want me to?" She asked him. Gawain chuckled and replied playfully, "Of course! You can help me find my beautiful Sarmatian wife." Selene stiffened as he said that. Her small smirk turned into a frown. **

**"I'm going to go." She told him. Selene got up and walked away. 'I actually thought he had feelings for me,' she thought as she left him sitting there alone.**

**Galahad, who was searching for Gawain, heard the whole conversation and headed over the small flower patch to where Gawain sat staring at Badon Hill. Galahad picked up a stick and threw it at Gawain's head. "Ouch." Murmured Gawain as he turned towards Galahad. "What was that for?" He asked, grouchily. **

**Galahad rolled his eyes. "I may sound like a woman when I say this, but you are BLIND!" Snarled Galahad. Gawain rose his eyebrows. "You just snarled at me, the only one to do that was Tristan. See I'm not blind." Gawain told Galahad matter-as-factly. (Is that a word? It is now.)**

**Galahad rolled his eyes and helped Gawain off the ground. "Arthur is having a meeting in memory of Tristan. We should head there." Told Galahad. Gawain stood with Galahad's help and followed him to the fort.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At the actual grave sight...**

**Emilee sat next to Natalie's grave and laid some wild flowers on it. Lancelot came up next to her and sat down. "She really loved him." Lancelot told Emilee and whoever else was there. Emilee looked up at him. "Did he love her?" She asked him. Lancelot gave Emilee a soft smile and replied, "Just about as much as I love you." Emilee smiled back and kissed Lancelot's cheek. **

**"Are they happy?" Asked Emilee. Lancelot nodded his head. "Yeah, I bet they are." He told her. She nodded her head and ran a hand over both graves. "Will you go to Sarmatia?" Emilee asked him. Lancelot turned his head and looked to the east. "At first, I was going to. But, my family might now even remember me. Plus I have a life here." He told her, while looking back at her. Emilee smiled and kissed his lips passionately. **

**"Arthur wants us, soon." Lancelot told her when she pulled away. Emilee nodded her head and took one last look at the two graves before heading off to where Arthur awaited the knights he had left.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Okay, there is one actually chapter left. The chapter after that leads onto the sequel. Tristan and Natalie will be in the sequel, but the chapters they are in will be placed in the afterworld with Dag and Samah! So look for the sequel! (It doesn't have a name as of yet._

_**Reviews-**_

_**Lucillaq- **Thank you. I'm really trying to improve my writing skills, etc. I'm very happy that you have noticed. I don't regret killing off Tristan, I was weary about it, but it had to happen. He will be in the sequel; just the parts he is in will be in the afterlife. So yay. We still have some Tristan to read about. I'm glad you liked how I had them meet in the afterlife. I thought it would've been terrible if they were separated when just becoming happy. :-) Thank you again! If only I could give you a gigantic big cookie. (You do like cookies right?) lol._

_**Boo Boo Kitty- **I'm sorry that the newest chapters have been short, but I really have nothing else to right for this part. Yet, I have lots of great ideas for the sequel. Thank you lots, my twin Lauren!_


	23. The Meeting of Remembrance

Only one chapter left...I'm actually going to finish a story:-)

Disclaimer- Same as always. 

Chapter 22- Meeting of Remembrance

**I entered the hall where the round table remained with a small smile on my face. At least the remaining was finally free and able to go back to Sarmatia. I was also going with them and taking Erik and Willow as well. Lancelot was not going back home and was staying at the side of the soon to be king. Since Lancelot was staying, so was Emilee. Yet, she would never leave Briton now that Natalie is gone.**

**Galahad wants to visit his home as well. He hasn't asked Lauren to go yet, but I hope he will. She deserves to get away from Briton for a bit. For one thing, I don't really care if we come back here or not. Briton is my past, Sarmatia is my future.**

**I think that everyone is happier now, even with the deaths of Dagonet, Tristan, Natalie, and Lena. Soon we will all grow used to the ways of death. It will soon become our sister until we too are perished.**

**I talked to Kimmerlee not too long ago. She too has a dream. She told me that she heads to Rome. Long ago when she met Pelej she changed her ways from a Briton to a Christian. Pelej was still pagan, but she became astounded by Arthur's ways. **

**Being at this fort the longest with Kimmerlee, I believe that her and Pelej were actually in love. The side-glances they gave each other, the small hugs that still meant so much. I don't think she's going to Rome to start new, but to learn more and get away for a bit. Just like what I'm doing by joining Gawain and Galahad in going to Sarmatia. **

**I don't leave to forget I leave to try to remember. That doesn't make sense when I think about it, but that is what my heart tells me I'm doing.**

**In my train of thought, I see Arthur walk in with Guinevere by his side. In his face I could see sadness, but I knew the great Arthur would make it through. He sat at the table on one side of Lancelot. He took his goblet and stood up. I knew that this would be the last speech that he would make to his knights together, so it was to be a great one.**

**"My knights, brother in arms. For long years we have fought together, and watched as those that were among us were taken away. Even though in the dimmest light we remember them, we will never forget. Never will we forget the days Dagonet healed our wounds. Never will we forget the day Tristan smiled to us all. We will never forget the day we met Natalie. The day our fates changed.**

**At night, we will hear their whispers, as thy guide us our ways. Yet, never will we forget their names, or another that has perished from this hall? In years to come, when I am old and a new King has risen, people at the market will still murmur, 'The Battle of Badon Hill.' The day the Lovers Died,' The Day Arthur Became King,' 'The Tale of the Woad that saved a Knight.' It could go on for days. Yet, never will they forget us, and never will we forget those knights that have fallen. The is our Last meeting of Remembrance." He spoke.**

** was slightly surprised at how powerful his speech was. Throughout that one speech, I knew that Arthur was fit to be King.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Across the plain stood Dagonet by a river speaking to a girl with long black hair. Tristan and Natalie followed Lamorak, Kay, and Percival to where a beautiful stream was. Kay looked over to where two figures stood and called out, "Dag! Samah!" **

**Lamorak looked at Kay and elbowed him in the stomach. "People are trying to sleep!" Scolded Lamorak. Kay shrugged and ran over to where Dag stood taking clothes from Samah.**

**Samah looked over to a small hill where Kay came from. On it stood Percival and Lamorak, but two other people. Samah looked the girl over and saw her beautiful blue eyes. Either it was Natalie or Selene, but she knew Selene wouldn't be over twenty summers, and this girl was at least twenty-six summers or even more. Happy to see her friend, Samah threw the clothes she had in her hand and ran over to where Natalie stood.**

**She took her into a bone-crushing hug and when she let go looked over to where Tristan stood. "Who is that?" Samah asked Natalie. Natalie turned towards Tristan and pulled him closer to her. "Tristan is mine." Natalie told Samah. Samah made a funny sound that sounded a lot like an aww... but Tristan let it go.**

**"Do you like it here?" Asked Samah. Natalie looked around. "I just got here." She answered, while staring over at a village in the distance. "What's that?" Asked Tristan before Natalie could get to it.**

**Percival looked toward the village. "Just a small village. WE our just passers and often, when we travel, we pass connections to the actually world." He explained to them.**

**"So we can only see it?" Guessed Natalie. Samah shrugged and replied, "We can see it, if we get too close they see us, you can even pass through once a month, but they are only afraid of you. I tried it in Briton." Natalie nodded her head and her and Tristan walked off toward the river as Natalie thought of a great plan...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Selene sat in her room, packing her things and feeding Willow. She didn't hear Gawain come in, but heard him as he closed the door. "Are you prepared?" He asked her. Selene put a last dress in her pack and closed it. She turned toward Gawain and looked about the room. "Now I am." She answered. **

**IT was days after Arthur's speech and coronation. Now, they were leaving for Sarmatia. Selene grabbed her pack and Willow and went with Gawain to the stables as Erik followed.**

**She got on top of her horse and held Willow in a basket in front of her. Erik joined Gawian on his horse and they headed off towards the gates where everyone awaited them.**

**When Selene stopped her horse before the gate Lauren ran up to her. "Come back." She ordered. Selene laughed and nodded. Just the day before, Lauren cut her hair for Natalie. So she looked very boyish, but Galahad still stared after her.**

**"I will." Reassured Selene. Emilee came up next and looked at Selene. "I will miss you, as will Lancelot." She told her. AS upon hearing his name, Lancelot came over and ruffled Selene's hair as she bent down to hug Emilee. The three travelers, plus two youngsters, turned towards Arthur, (except Willow.) **

**He smiled at them and opened the gates as he said, "Have a great flight, and you're always welcome back." Once the gates were fully open, Galahad and Gawain rushed out, Selene looked at the fort once more, before making the horse she had, follow them.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A very suckle last chapter...yet, the sequel will be great! I promise. I have started writing it, and I think it's going to be so much batter than this one. Will they make it to Sarmatia? Will they go back to Briton? Is life after death any better than life it self? Read the sequel to find out. It will be up soon and it's called, Foes of Light. (I had an idea about bringing Natalie and Tristan back to life...yet I don't know. Tell me what you think I should do...)_

**nikkitagq-** You get a cookie. Thank you and I hope you'll like the sequel more.

**KnightMaiden**- Thank you! You can have a cookie too! I'm glad you like the story and there will be way more of Tristan and Natalie in the sequel. lol.


End file.
